


A Family is What You Make It

by yeahboiislay



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby is Carrie's older brother, High School AU where the boys are not dead, Multi, Reggie is a older brother and so are Willie and Alex by extension, and Luke is a pain in Reggie's arse, and fist fights, but Reggie will murder Luke for flirting with his little sister, check out my author's note 'fic' for snippets, no beta we die choking on hotdogs like three himbo ghosts, this is such a slow burn fic, yes there will be drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: Julie Molina was ready for whatever life would throw at her. But she was not expecting an older brother to poof into her life with his three friends, especially a cute friend who didn't know that sleeved shirts existed.
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Ray Molina / Reggie's Mother, Reggie / Nick, Tia Victoria / OC Female Character
Comments: 86
Kudos: 270





	1. She found out right after this picture. Let’s say she accidentally watched Ms Matthews give herself a sponge bath.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyhuntcr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhuntcr/gifts).



Julie flattened the front of her skirt, her hands shook slightly but she tried to steady them, not wanting her dad or brother to worry about her. The living room was devoid of the lego pieces and scraps of homework that normally were part of the landscape. Today was a big day, she finally was going to meet her dad's fiancee's son; **her future step-brother.**

It had been over a year since Julie's mother, Rose, had died of oesophagal cancer and six months since Ray had bumped into Lillian. Lillian Harrison was a petite woman with a head of dark black hair and a soft smile. They both met at the local music store, Ray buying new strings for Julie's piano while Lillian tried and failed to search for new strings for her son's bass. Ray helped her buy the strings and their relationship blossomed from there. It was strange for Carlos and Julie to see their father with another woman, they felt as if they were betraying their mother. But Lillian never pushed too hard, she didn't try to fit inside the Rose-shaped hole in their lives but instead carved out her own place, balancing bonding with the Molina children with divorcing her husband and fighting a legal battle to get full custody of her son. She avoided talking about her ex-husband but answered any questions that Carlos and Julie had about her son, Reggie.

Reginald James Harrison was a hazy blur for Julie. She had seen pictures of him, a lanky pale boy with a bright smile and jet black hair. In most pictures, he was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a red flannel around his waist and a leather jacket to top it all off. But they hadn't officially met, Reggie was busy with transferring schools to join Julie and packing all his possessions to move into the Molina house. Reggie's father clung onto Reggie with an iron-grip but after months of court trips and testimonies, Lillian won full custody of her son and they both could finally properly move on. Carlos had become infatuated with Reggie, he was excited to have an older brother. So was Julie, but there was an inkling of fear inside her. Reggie and Carlos had exchanged letters, Lillian being the postal carrier for this endeavour. Julie, however, chose not to join in as she was swamped with the duties, responsibilities and drama that came along with high school. Lillian slowly became a safety net for Julie, a person she could confide in when in trouble and someone she could ask for help. Her Tia, Victoria, was sad that she was no longer the sole woman Julie confided in, but after a girls night with Tia Victoria, Lillian and Tia's wife Elena, all worries dissolved away.

Carlos sprinted past Julie, nearly slamming face-first into the wall, 

"JULIE!" he shouted, "have you seen my lucky socks?" 

She walked out to the garden and plucked a pair of star wars theme socks off the laundry line. Ray popped his head out of his bedroom window, and called out to Julie, 

"Mija! Have you seen my lucky socks?" 

Julie rolled her eyes and picked up a second pair of star wars socks. She returned inside, chucking the smaller pair at Carlos who was trying to steal a cookie out of the clear jar that sat on the kitchen counter. 

"THANK YOU JULIE!" Carlos shouted as she ran up the stairs. 

Ray stood in front of the mirror, a tie in each hand and a confused expression on his face.

“The blue tie looks best Papi,” he tossed the other tie of the bed and turned to Julie, 

“Are you sure you are okay with all this? Lili has told me a lot about Reggie and he seems like a good kid. But I’m not forcing you to babysit him. You three can come with us to the restaurant instead of staying home.” 

Julie sat down on the bed, “it’s okay Papi. Go enjoy your date. I would rather be somewhere I know and Flynn is on the look-out.” She showed her father the picture Flynn sent her. Flynn sat at her bedroom window looking out with a pair of binoculars. Ray laughed at the girl’s antics, 

“she does know that she is just looking into her elderly neighbour’s bedroom?”

Julie handed Ray his socks “She found out right after this picture. Let’s say she accidentally watched Ms Matthews give herself a sponge bath.” Ray and Julie both shuddered, glad that they didn’t watch Ms Matthews and her pink sponge.

Julie went back downstairs a little light-headed, she had woken up at the crack of dawn and only ate a bowl of cereal at noon; her nerves were getting to her. Julie sat down on the sofa, curling her legs up underneath her and she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Julie felt warm which was strange as her dress was mostly chiffon and had no sleeves. There also was the scent of charcoal, smoke and lemons which also made no sense as Ray smelt like Old Spice and Carlos smelt like Johnson’s baby shampoo. She opened her eyes to see a red and black flannel put over her like a blanket, she looked up sleep still in her eyes to see Carlos curled up, fast asleep on the other sofa, a leather jacket over him. A lanky black-haired teen sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, multiple books open on the table. He was clutching his head while he muttered to himself. Julie had no idea who he was so she did the only rational thing, she screamed and ran to Carlos. 

“Hey is everything okay?” the mysterious teen asked, popping his head up. Julie picked up a pillow and threw it, hitting him in the face. 

“OW! Dude chill, I’m not an intruder!” She clutched a second pillow but did not throw it, he rubbed his nose and looked at Julie, giving her a goofy smile. 

Reggie Harrison stood in front of her wearing a black tank top and matching black ripped jeans. There was a long scar that stretched from his collar bone to his bicep and another scar cutting over it. Julie’s mouth parted slightly as reality hit her, she just went and attacked her future step-brother with a pillow. 

“I am so sorry!” She ran to where he was and paused right in front of him, “Oh my God I am so sorry.” Reggie held his nose and watched Julie for a while before bursting into laughter. 

“Don’t worry! I’ve had worse done to me. Once Luke threw Alex’s drum sticks at Bobby but accidentally hit me. I had bruises on my back for days.” Julie didn’t know who Alex, Bobby and Luke were but was glad that he told her this story, it lessened her guilt slightly. Julie at that moment decided that she liked Reggie, he was everything she imagined him to be and more.

Reggie held his hand out for Julie to shake, “Hi! My name’s Reginald James Harrison but everyone just calls me Reggie.” Julie wiped her palms on her dress and shook his, 

“Hello Reggie, I’m Juliana Camila Molina, but everyone calls me Julie.” She picked up his flannel and held it out, “Thank you for the flannel.” Reggie sat down on the sofa where she had been napping, Julie sat down next to him. 

“No problem, you looked cold and I didn’t want to snoop through the house looking for blankets. You fell asleep about ten minutes before mom and I came around. Ray was pretty worried about you but I told him that Carlos and I can take care of you. You’ve been asleep for three hours” Carlos turned in his sleep and mumbled something about scoring a home run, “We have pizza if you are hungry. Carlos ate but I felt bad about eating without you and if I tell you the truth, I think that my stomach is re-enacting Star Wars.” Julie was pretty hungry but the taste of sleep breath and her white dress meant that eating would have to wait. 

“I have to go change and brush my teeth, but I would kill for some pizza. Thanks for waiting for me.” Reggie waved a hand in an **‘aw shucks’** type of way and shooed Julie upstairs. 

Julie went up to her room and pulled out an oversized t-shirt that was her dad’s and a pair of black sweatpants. She quickly pulled them on and texted Flynn.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡**

**Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: [.PNG of her staring out of her bedroom window with binoculars]**

**Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: ADSF**

**Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: JULIE**

**Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: I JUST SAW MS MATTHEWS GIVE HERSELF A SPONGE BATH**

**Julie: OH GOD EW.**

**__________________________today________________________________**

**Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: Okay dude, just message me when he gets there okay?**

**Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: Jules?**

**Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: JULIE???**

**Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: JULIANA CAMILA MOLINA?!?!?!?!?!**

**Julie: Shit**

**Julie: sorry Flynn**

**Julie: I fell asleep. Everything is alright, Reggie and Carlos were awake and now Carlos is sleeping and we are gonna eat some Pizza. He waited to eat with me because he felt bad.**

**Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: That is good. I’m assuming that everything is going smoothly?**

**Julie: Yeah no. I woke up with his flannel on me and I panicked and threw a pillow at his face. But Reggie was pretty cool about it. I mean I like him, he’s nice.**

**Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: That’s good. I mean maybe he could even join double trouble.**

**Julie: That might be a work in progress…..**

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Julie popped into Carlos’ room and picked up his duvet before heading back down. Reggie was humming to himself as he set out two plates on the kitchen counter. Julie put the duvet on Carlos and folded Reggie’s Leather Jacket, setting it down next to his open chemistry textbook. Hey Julie,” Reggie called out from the kitchen, “Pizza’s ready.” She pulled out two cans of coke and sat down at the counter. They ate in comfortable silence, both too hungry to pause. 

After finishing the half-eaten pizza, Julie and Reggie began to talk more about their lives and classes. “I signed up for Chemistry, Biology, English Language, English Literature, Geometry, History and Economics. I did try to join the music program but all the seats are filled.” 

Julie listened to Reggie, excited for him to join her at school, “I pretty much have the same classes as you, but instead of Economics, I am in the Music program. But I am pretty sure they would swap us. I haven’t performed in a year and next week is my last chance or I’ll lose my seat. I can’t do it.” 

Reggie looked sad for a second, but he didn’t let the expression stay on his face. “Julie, I mean I know it’s hard and if you want to leave the music program, then do it at your own choice, not the schools. But if you want some help with our performance, the band and I are more than happy to help.” Julie looked at Reggie confused, she knew he played the bass but she never knew he was in a band. 

“You play in a band?” Reggie reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he pressed the screen a few times and played a video of a band on stage. The clip was 30 seconds long and showed Reggie playing the bass and then rushing across the stage to sing in the same microphone as a muscular brunette. The clip ended at the end of a drum solo, the blonde drummer beating passionately, his head bobbing up and down with the beat. Julie gave Reggie a thumbs up as he pocketed the phone, “That was our newest song, Now or Never. We are Sunset Curve.” he winked at her while doing finger guns, “Tell your friends.” 

Julie copied Reggie’s finger guns “I will. You guys are really good! I never knew you could sing!” 

Reggie blushed, “I try, but Luke is the lead singer. Carlos told me that you used to sing and write your own music. I mean whenever you’re ready I would love to hear some of your stuff.”

The front door opened Ray and Lillian walked in, both clutching each other, their faces tinted pink. “Reggie! Julie!” Lilian quickly walked over to the pair, kissing them both on the cheek, her bright red lipstick leaving a mark. “How was it tonight? You did guys talk?” Reggie was busy trying to wipe the lipstick off his face, 

“It was really fun Lillian. I really like Reggie and his band has a cool sound. I think we’ll get along.” Reggie blushed slightly and playfully slapped Julie on the hand. Ray stepped into the kitchen after carrying Carlos to bed. 

“Thank you, Reggie, for taking care of Julie. She takes so much care for us that she forgets about herself.” He hugged Reggie, patting his back with repetition. Lillian rested her hand on Ray’s shoulder, 

“We all had a big day and tomorrow is even bigger. I think it’s time for bed.” Reggie and Julie both wished the pair good night and trudged upstairs, Julie heading into her bedroom and Reggie into the guestroom right beside Julie’s room that was now his.

* * *

> [I will be posting snippets and answering any questions you have about my fics here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917444/chapters/65687923)


	2. It’s hard enough with one child who likes to break windows during Baseball practice and another that likes to deface posters of a student president candidate

Reggie woke up his head spinning slightly and no recognition of where he was. His bedroom didn’t have plain marigold colour walls and a bathroom connected to it. His suitcase leaned against the wall and his bass next to it, safely secured in its case. He realised that he was in his new bedroom in the Molina house as someone knocked on the door. Ray popped his head through the door, his hair ruffled and sleep in his eyes, Reggie waved him in while yawning. Ray sat down next to Reggie and gave him a one-armed hug; “Hey, Reggie, how’d you sleep? Julie finds it difficult to sleep somewhere new. It takes her a while to adjust.” he said, rubbing Reggie’s arm in a fatherly fashion. Reggie could fall asleep wherever and whenever he wanted to, he couldn’t imagine finding sleep difficult, it was something that came naturally to him.

“I slept good thank you, Ray.” Outside the room, they heard Carlos running through the hall and down the stairs. 

Ray stood up and walked towards the door, but then turned to where Reggie’s bass sat. He brushed his fingers over the top of the case, a faraway look in his eyes. “It’s been a while since an instrument was played in the house. Julie and Rose both used to keep the house alive with the sound of music. You and your band are more than happy to use the garage to practice. It would be nice to have some noise in the house. If everything at school gets a little too much, just call me or your mom and we’ll come and get you. You can come to work with me or stay at home. Oh, and you can use Carlos’ bathroom if you don’t want to share with Julie.”

The bathroom door slammed shut, Julie getting inside it first. Reggie got out of bed laughing, “I think I will have to use Carlos’ bathroom today, but I don’t mind sharing with Julie if she doesn’t mind sharing with me. I mean I’ll use whatever shampoo she uses over the weird 3-1 body wash I have.” Ray nodded at him before leaving the room. Reggie dug through his suitcase to pull out the plastic bag full of his toiletries. He grabbed his only pair of non-ripped jeans, red flannel and a white shirt and walked out of his room and into Carlos’.

Carlos’ bathroom was a little weird for Reggie. There were no creams or sprays insight. On the counter sat a singular toothbrush, a hairbrush, a bar of soap and a bottle of Johnson’s baby shampoo. Reggie shrugged his shoulders and went about his business, Carlos was a little kid and he didn’t need all the powders and deodorant that he would use. He styled his hair in its usual pushed-back look and left the bathroom as clean as he got it. Dumping his nightclothes and toiletries on his bed, he headed downstairs to have breakfast.

“-and no pranks with Flynn please Mija. The last time was bad enough! Stewart and I had to listen to Principle Lessa for an hour, and no offence to her but it was like someone was pouring camomile tea down my throat.” Lillian laughed from her seat on the kitchen counter. Carlos and Julie were listening to their father as he made everyone breakfast. Ray wore a simple navy blue apron and scooped some scrambled eggs onto a plate. One year ago, Lillian would never be as relaxed as she was now, Ray was good to them and Reggie was glad that his mother met him, she deserved the best in the world.

“Reggie! Mijo!” Ray said pointing the spatula at him, “good morning, your breakfast is on the table. I was just talking to Julie about her and Flynn’s little adventures and how I would love it if she could stop forcing me to meet her principle. Your mother told me that you are much soberer school-wise and I am so glad. It’s hard enough with one child who likes to break windows during Baseball practice and another that likes to deface posters of a student president candidate.” Lillian patted Julie’s cheek and Reggie sat down in between Carlos and his mother, scooping the scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Lillian took a sip of her coffee and asked, “So does everyone know what they have to do today?” Julie and Reggie nodded their heads while Ray and Carlos shook theirs. “Okay then,” Lillian continued, “Ray you have two photoshoots at the wedding hall for the Miller family and one at that corporate lunch downtown-” Ray leaned over the table and kissed Lillian on the cheek. “-Carlos, you will be taking the school bus today and don’t forget to pack your sports kit as you have baseball practise after school-” Carlos sprung up from the table, rushing to go pack his kit. “-Julie, you have a Biology test, so use your first period to brush up a little and Reggie, introduce yourself to all your new teachers. You have band practice so Ray will be dropping you off at Luke’s. No, later than 9:30 today okay. It’s a school night, tomorrow’s Friday so you can have a longer session.” Julie and Reggie gave Lillian a two-fingered salute and then pointed at each other when they realised their unexpected synchronisation. Lillian laughed at the pair.

Carlos tumbled down the stairs, his feet barely on the ground. He quickly ran around the table, wishing everyone goodbye as the school bus came screeching to a halt outside. He jogged out as Ray shook his keys. “Come on you two. Until one of you learns how to drive or gets a ride, you’re stuck with me and my dad tunes.” Reggie kissed his mother on the cheek as Julie gave her a quick hug. 

The car ride was fairly quiet until Ray turned on the radio. 90’s pop was not something that the two teenagers wanted to listen to that early in the morning. 

Reggie said nothing on the matter but Julie spoke up; “Dad! Please can we not listen to TLC anymore!”

“Julie I love you but Waterfalls will stay on,” Ray told her, eyes still on the road ahead. “Driver picks the music.”

“Anything but Waterfalls!” Julie whined, looking at Reggie for back up. “How about if I use youtube so Reggie can pick a song?”

“You drive a hard bargain Mija. But I will allow it.” Ray leaned down at the red light and passed a cable back. Julie attached her phone and handed it to Reggie. He quickly typed and selected a song, letting the sound of  Green Day’s Basket Case fill the car. 

Julie and Reggie got out of the car and with the promise of not being late for pick-up, Ray drove away. “What’s your locker number?” Julie asked as they entered the school building.

“Uh, 211 I think” Reggie pulled out the map given to him with his locker number and combination on it, checking if he was right. “Yeah, it’s 211.”

Julie knocked her shoulder into him, “Cool mine’s 210 and Flynn’s is 214.” They both reached their lockers and stuffed their books and bag inside.

A girl waltzed up to where he and Julie stood, “Hey, Underachiever!”Julie shut her locker, 

“Hey disappointment!” The girl held two muffins, both topped with large chunks of milk chocolate, “Who’s the tall guy?” she asked. Reggie gave the girl a wave and his signature smile. Julie turned around to glance at him, “Oh Flynn this is Reggie!” Julie waved her hand between them, “Reggie this is Flynn.” Flynn extended a muffin to Reggie who gladly took it, chocolate muffins were something that could never be rejected. Julie pulled out a scrap of paper from the locker and wrote Reggie’s name under Flynn’s. “Can I get your schedule Reggie so I can compare how many classes we share?” He gave it to her and watched with Flynn as she ticked and crossed the boxes on the crudely drawn grid. 

“Okay.” Julie finally said, “Us three share first and second period. Then you and I, Reggie share third and fifth as well. You have pretty chill teachers for the rest of your classes so don’t worry!” 

Julie linked her arms with Flynn and Reggie’s, leading them to the library. The trio sat down in a secluded corner of the library, Flynn and Julie trying to revise for a test on Cellular function. But everyone once in a while, Julie would pop her head up to look at a blonde guy who sat three tables away from them. He was good-looking in a sort-of cute sense, Reggie concluded. His hair was swooped into a homage to the 90’s curtain style and there was a sort of happy-aura that surrounded him. Flynn leaned forward and whispered to Reggie, “That’s Nick Lawrence, the guy Julie has had a crush on since 7th grade-” they both turned to see a beach blonde kiss Nick on the lips, “-and the boyfriend of the demon herself, Carrie Wilson.” Reggie turned his focus back on the welcome worksheets given to him by his new class teachers, Nick still lingering at the back of his mind.

* * *

School went as smoothly as it could go, the periods he shared with Julie and Flynn were interesting, to say the least. Both girls had to be separated in every class they shared, yet somehow managed to communicate with each other during their biology test. His new teachers were much more calm compared to those at his old school, much more helpful and understanding. He did miss Alex and Luke terribly. Flynn and Julie made him feel welcome, but they were not his brothers. Reggie missed Luke the most when he would see a brunette walk past and would almost jump on their backs. He missed Alex the most when he would see a couple holding hands in the hallway, unafraid of the fact that they were both guys or girls. He missed them both when he passed the music class that Julie was part of, listening to Nick play a riff on his guitar. 

Reggie waited for Julie at their lockers, ten minutes before school ended because his Macroeconomics teacher had a headache. A blur came straight at him from the end of the hall, Flynn in tow. Julie ploughed into Reggie, sobbing. He put his arms around her as Flynn packed Julie’s bag and then joined them. “What happened?” he asked nobody in particular. Flynn let out a long breath, “Ms Harrison asked Julie to perform for the class today, she had nothing prepared and couldn’t do it. Ms Harrison kicked her out of the Music Program.” The school bell rang and Reggie guided Julie out of the school, her school bag in his arms while his own was on his back. Flynn gave Julie a hug and fist-bumped Reggie, rushing out the school entrance. “Please don’t tell Papi,” Julie asked him as they neared the school doors, “I want to tell him myself.”

Reggie gave Julie a squeeze and let her go, “Okay, cross my heart, hope to die.” he made a cross shape on his chest and held his pinky out for Julie to link her own with. Julie let out a watery laugh and linked her pinky with his. She wiped her face with the sleeves of her sweatshirt and stood up straight, taking her bag from him. They both walked outside where Ray pulled up to the curb, Reggie’s bass in the back seat. “Okay Kiddos,” Ray said after he greeted the pair, “here’s what we are gonna do. I am going to drop Reggie off at his friend's Luke’s house and then we are going to your Tia’s.” Ray pulled out of the school parking lot and followed the GSP to the Patterson home.

Luke and Alex were waiting for his outside, Alex shouted hello to Julie who waved. Luke ran up to the car and introduced himself to Ray and Julie while Reggie took his bass out. Luke had the audacity to wink at Julie. Which earned him a kick in the shin from Reggie. 

“Okay Reggie, we’ll see you later. Just remember that I’ll be back to come and collect you at 9:30.” Ray told him, Reggie nodded, completely aware of his curfew time. He gave Julie a hug and then watched them drive away. Shooting a look at Luke, he followed Alex into the house ready to spend some time with his bandmates.

Band Practice was no short of a disaster. Reggie and Luke had to keep their amps at the first level and Alex had to play the drums with a feather touch. After their rhythmic guitarist stole five of Sunset Curves unrecorded songs, Luke felt that  _ ‘the band needed change’ _ and  _ ‘that their missing part needed to be found _ ’. But without a proper area to practice, all that had to wait. The Patterson’s lived in a residential area which didn’t appreciate the free samples of music they got whenever the boys tweaked a new melody. The trio sat in Luke’s bedroom, bored out of their minds.

Luke sat with his head in his hands, “What are we going to do? We can’t do anything until we have a proper place to practice.” Alex twirled his drumsticks, lost in thought. Today had been extra had on Alex, Rockwell High was not as accepting of LGBT+ students as Hillview was. While Reggie enjoyed spending time with Flynn and Julie, Alex had to deal with slurs and graffiti on his locker. Luke tried as hard as he could to stop them, but two guys against the whole football team was impossible. 

Ray’s words hit Reggie in his mind, “Guys?” he asked, getting their attention, “Ray said we could use the garage to practice. It’s soundproof.” Luke jumped up, a new breath of life in him. “Mr Molina is the coolest! Damn, I wish that you didn’t have to move schools.” 

Alex nodded, “You really made school bearable. How is it at Hillview?”

Reggie snapped his fingers twice, “Hillview is so much better than Rockwell. I mean the teachers actually like their jobs here and it’s fun studying with Julie and Flynn. I miss you guys too, but I wish that you guys joined me at Hillview. Like everyone is more inclusive and there is no like graffiti everywhere.”

“Who is Flynn?” Luke asked.

“Is it really better than Rockwell?” Alex inquired.

Mitch Patterson, Luke’s father walked into the bedroom and leaned against a wall, “So Reggie, how is everything? Alex and Luke spent half an hour talking about how much they missed you.”

“Everything is really good Mr. Patterson, the new school is much better than Rockwell.” Reggie talked about his classes and how the boys would benefit from transferring schools. Mitch listened to Reggie rant and then put his hand up, “I am glad you told me all of this, I was planning to move Luke anyways, but I didn’t want to separate you boys. I’ll talk to Emily about Luke joining you.” 

Mitch left the room as Alex deflated. “I’m really going to be the only one at Rockwell aren’t I?” Reggie and Luke sat on either side of Alex and put an arm around his shoulders, “no you are not.” Reggie told him, “Your parents want you to study economics right?” Alex nodded solemnly, “well Hillview boasts the best economics class in the area, so just let it slip in a conversation with your parents. I bet they’ll transfer you tomorrow.” They sat on the bed until Luke’s mother, Emily came to tell him that Ray was downstairs waiting for him. Reggie wished everyone goodbye and jogged outside to where Ray sat alone in the car.

They both sat in silence until they were five minutes away from the Molina home. Ray had a sad look on his face when he spoke, “Julie’s been kicked out of the music program and I don’t know what to do. I’m guessing you already knew this.” Reggie stayed silent, confirming that Ray was correct. They pulled into the driveway and Reggie turned to look at Ray, “she wanted to tell you herself.” Ray patted his back and got out of the car.

They ate dinner in relative silence, the sound of forks hitting the plates and Carlos retelling his baseball practice the only thing keeping the room alive. Carlos and Reggie tidied up the table and Reggie washed the dishes as Ray and Lillian held Julie while she recounted Ms Harrison’s decision. At 10 pm, Lillian sent all three of the children up to bed as it was a Thursday and they had school the next day. Carlos hugged both Julie and Reggie before disappearing into his room. Julie went into hers wordlessly and Reggie went into his. The bathroom was empty so Reggie changed into his night clothes and set up his toiletries in the bathroom next to Julie’s. With a whiteboard marker, he wrote out a joke on the mirror and left the bathroom, closing the light and falling asleep in his new bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh, I have had Home is Where my Horses are on repeat.


	3. Please tell me you are not stalking your neighbour’s dog.

Julie woke up earlier than normal, half an hour to be exact. She tossed and turned in bed, trying to slither back into the soft clutches of sleep, but it was no use, she was awake. Groaning, Julie got out of bed and put on her dinosaur slippers to head inside the bathroom she now shared. Shutting the doors of the bathroom, Julie inspected the counters. Inside the bathroom, little had changed, none of her things had been moved. But a green toothbrush sat in the holder with her purple one, a black comb next to her brush and a bottle of 3-1 body wash in the shampoo rack. One thing that was out of place was a black whiteboard marker that was taped to the mirror. Above it, in Reggie’s neat cursive was a joke,  **_‘And the Lord said unto John, “Come forth and you will receive eternal life.” But John came fifth - and won a toaster.’_ ** It said, Julie snorted at the joke and wiped it off with a tissue, replacing it with one of her own. She changed her clothes and brushed her teeth. After wrestling her hair into a low bun, she tidied up, unlocked the bathroom doors and snuck out of her room with her backpack. There was only one place on her mind and it was the garage studio.

Julie opened the garage door, Ray never locked it, hoping that one day she would go back inside. A white sheet lay on the ground and the grand piano uncovered, sheets of paper on top of it. She put her bag on the couch and down on the piano stool, holding the sheet music in her hands. Wake Up was the final song that Rose wrote before her death, Julie didn’t have the heart to play it before, but now she placed the music on the piano and played the first few keys before pausing. Breathing in she played the melody again and sang the lyrics;

_ Here's one thing I want you to know _

_ You got someplace to go _

_ Life's a test, yes, but you go toe-to-toe _

_ You don't give up, no, you grow _

Reggie woke up earlier than usual, twenty minutes to be exact. He rolled to the side and got out of bed, making a beeline to the bathroom. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and read the oke on the mirror, written in Julie’s loopy handwriting;  **_‘_ ** **_Why didn’t the vampire attack Taylor Swift? She had bad_ ** **_blood_ ** **_!’_ ** He wiped the joke with a tissue and wrote another one, this time drawing a little Chewbacca with a gun too. After changing his clothes, brushing his teeth and hair, Reggie grabbed his bass and backpack. He snuck downstairs, wanting to practice a riff in the garage. Reggie put his hand on the handle of the door, ready to yank it open when he heard a voice and the melody from a piano coming from the inside.

_ When you feel lost _

_ Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark _

_ Wake up, mm, wake up _

He quietly went inside the garage to see Julie at the end of the grand piano, a smile on her face as she played completely unaware of Reggie’s presence. He leaned against the wall as she hit a high note. ‘She has the voice of an angel,’ Reggie thought to himself, leaning more to the left, his shoulder hitting the light switch. The lights turned on and Julie shrieked causing Reggie to lose his balance and fall. Julie jumped up and spoke rapidly, “Reggie! Are you okay? What are you doing here? Were you spying on me?”

Reggie shook his head trying to understand what Julie just blurted out. “Uh hi?” he walked up to where she was sitting and sat down. “I’m okay Julie, I woke up early and came to practice a riff but then you were already downstairs singing so I stopped to listen. You have the voice of an angel. Ms Harrison made the biggest mistake kicking you out of the music program.” He pulled Julie into a one-armed hug as a very familiar voice spoke up. 

“Wait you got kicked out of the Music Program?” Luke asked from his hiding spot behind the couch. “You have an amazing voice,” Alex said as he popped his head out from behind Luke. Julie screamed terrified at the fact that Reggie’s cute friends snuck into her home and heard her play for the first time in a year. Alex opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the garage door being pulled wide open and a jittery Flynn running to Julie, a determined glint in her eyes.

“Julie I have only slept three hours and have drunk seven sodas so listen to me. You have to get back into the music program! You giving up is like cancelling Christmas. I love Christmas! Yeah well see each other in class, but, with you, not in the program we’ll slowly drift away and the only time I’ll engage with you will be when I like a picture on your Instagram, trying to reconnect with you!” Flynn turned her attention from Julie, “Oh hey Reggie. What are you guys doing?” Luke and Alex got up and tried to sneak out of the garage. Reggie patted Julie’s head, “I’ll let Julie tell you.” he got up and grabbed his backpack, walking outside to where Luke and Alex stood.

“Dude!” Luke said, “Julie has some major pipes! I think she’s the missing sound we were looking for. Why don’t we help her get back into her music program and then ask her to join Sunset Curve?”

Reggie thought about how everyone talked about how Julie shut down after her mother’s death, completely cutting music out of her life. “No. She's gone through way too much. I can’t drag her back into music. Plus with the whole Bobby thing do you think it’s a good idea?” Luke huffed, Reggie was right but he didn’t want him to be. Alex checked his watch panic settling in, “Luke! We only have 15 minutes to get to school.” The pair hugged Reggie and then ran off as Flynn and Julie emerged from the garage, big smiles on their faces. “Double Trouble lives again baby!” Flynn whooped as Carlos ran outside, calling everyone in for breakfast.

* * *

“Has school always been this monotone?” Julie thought to herself. Her first seven classes passed like they normally had but without the excitement of the Music Program, the school had lost the sparkly sheen it had in her mind. Her schedule now had an empty slot, so she sat in the Library, tucked away at her usual table. There was nothing to stop Julie from getting bored, she had already completed the homework assigned for the weekend. She rested her head on the table as the library door opened. Reggie’s friend Luke walked incautiously. “What was he doing here?” she thought to herself.

Julie took her time to look at what he was wearing. Luke wore a pair of plain acid-washed jeans and a grey Green Day t-shirt that looked like he cut the sleeves off of. On his head sat a neon orange beanie that had seen better days. He looked around the library and locked eyes with Julie. Luke’s face lit up as he ran up to where she sat, plonking himself in the seat in front of her. “Hey! Julie right?” she nodded, “sorry about today morning, we weren’t trying to spy on you. Just scare Reggie and tell him some good news. You have a really good voice.” Julie blushed, not at all expecting to be complemented by the muscular brunette. She was going to permanently red if Luke was like this all the time. Thank god that he didn’t go to school with her, Flynn would have a field day.

“Thanks. Um, I hope you don’t mind me asking but shouldn’t you be at school? And what is the good news that you wanted to tell Reggie?” Ms Jackson, the librarian waved at Julie then stared at Luke for a while before returning to her desk. “I was bored so I bunked school to come and annoy Reggie. The good news is that Alex and I are transferring from Rockwell to Hillview to finish our senior year.”

The school bell rang and Flynn jogged into the library, Reggie hot on her heels. Both of them engulfed Julie in a tight hug, Flynn gossiping about the disaster that was the Music class she just attended. Reggie listened as Luke told him the good news, both of them jumping with joy. Flynn snapped her fingers, “Julie, I’m going to have to cancel on tonight's sleepover, but I’m still on for tomorrow’s dress fitting.” Julie was slightly disappointed but didn’t let it show. Luke, however, saw this as the perfect opportunity, “Hey if you want Julie, you can join us for band practice. I mean if you want.” Reggie wanted to shake Luke by the shoulder’s, had he forgotten the bro code? Bro’s don’t get too comfortable with their Bro’s sisters. It was an unspoken rule! Julie agreed to the idea of joining the boys, wanting to see all of them live in action. Flynn slugged her arm around Julie’s shoulders and Luke did the same with Reggie.

“Hey, where’s Alex?” Reggie asked Luke as they all walked out into the hall. Alex leaned against some lockers, pamphlets in his hands. He was distracted and didn’t hear the shouts coming from around him, trying to warn him about a student on a skateboard. The skateboarding student hit Alex, causing them to both fall over. Alex groaned and the four of them ran to help the pair get off the floor. Once they were back on their feet, the skateboarder took off his helmet and shook his long locks, “Sorry man about pancaking you.” He held his free hand out, “I’m Willie. Willie Covington, I’m guessing you don’t go here.” Alex just stared at Willie’s face, half in shock and half mesmerised by his hair. Luke nudged him. “Oh yeah, I’m Alex. I start here next Tuesday.” Willie put his helmet back on and said, “Well I’ll see you on Tuesday then Hotdog.” before skating out of the school gates.

Ray was waiting for his two children outside and was shocked to see two more boys with them. After sitting everyone down and giving Luke and Alex a lecture on skipping school, they headed back to the Molina home.

* * *

Band Practice was one of the most energetic things that Julie had ever seen. All three boys got a bolt of energy whenever they performed a song, Reggie bouncing around the room with Luke while Alex pushed all his energy into the drums. “Holy shit you guys are amazing. Like wow!” she told them once they all sat down two hours later. Reggie flicked a guitar pick at her, “Language young lady.” 

“I’m only a year younger than you Reggie.” she reminded him.

“Good to know that you are aware of the superiority in this room.” Reggie retorted back.

Alex coughed to get everyone’s attention, “I’m the eldest out of all of us, so I’m the superior one.” 

Reggie and Luke rolled their eyes as Julie stuck her tongue out at him. Alex laughed at their antics and then got up to go to the bathroom. Reggie went inside the house to go gather some snacks. Luke walked up to his music journal and pulled out a scrap of paper. “I wrote this a while back but didn’t have the chance to record it. I thought you might want to perform it to get back into your Music Program. You don’t get gigs by asking but instead by doing. Sunset Curved played in clubs, outside of clubs, behind clubs and even book clubs.” he held the paper out to Julie, who accepted it and frowned. “I can’t read it,” she looked up at Luke, “I’m sorry but your handwriting is terrible.” Luke snatched the page from her and ran back to his journal, pulling out a neater version of his song. “It’s called Bright. You’ve got a wrecking ball of a voice and it should be heard.” Both of them sang the first stanza, Luke pointing out where Julie should go high and low. She tucked the sheet into her pocket as Alex came out of the bathroom. All three of them went inside where Lilian and Ray had set the dinner table. Ray got Julie to tell everyone the story of how she and Flynn spent last Saturday going and drawing devil horns and a pitchfork on every poster of Carrie Wilson that was hanging in their school.

Alex and Luke left at 10 pm, with the promise of another band practice on Sunday. Carlos roped everyone into a game of charades, Lillian and him coming in first with Ray, Reggie and Julie coming in second. At 11 pm, Ray carried a half-asleep Carlos to bed while Lillian and Julie tidied up the dinner table and kitchen. Reggie sat on the sofa, texting Alex and Luke.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Sunset Bois 🌇🌇**

**Luke 💪🎸: Do you think dogs can look up like to the sky?**

**Reggie 🪕🍕: Yes?**

**Alex 🥁🏳️🌈: I don’t think so Luke,,,**

**Luke 💪🎸: THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THE NEIGHBOUR’S DOG DOING THEN?!**

**Alex 🥁🏳️🌈: Please tell me you are not stalking your neighbour’s dog.**

**__________________________today________________________________**

**Luke 💪🎸: Reggie**

**Luke 💪🎸: you know I love you right?**

**Reggie 🪕🍕: Dude.**

**Alex 🥁🏳️🌈: What did you do?**

**Luke 💪🎸: I gave Julie the sheet music to Bright and told her to go perform in front of her teacher.**

**Luke 💪🎸: and that**

**Luke 💪🎸:** **You don’t get gigs by asking but instead by doing and that’s she’s got a wrecking ball of a voice?**

**Reggie 🪕🍕: Luke I hate you so much**

**Reggie 🪕🍕: But if it makes Julie happy then thank you.**

**Alex 🥁🏳️🌈: You are surprisingly adjusting really well to being an older brother, Reggie.**

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Julie finished up the dishes and headed upstairs to her room, the sheet music Luke gave her burning a hole in her pocket. Carefully she took it out and smoothed the paper, tucking it in the frame of her dressing table mirror. She went into the bathroom and changed her clothes, laughing at the little Chewbacca drawing Reggie made to go alongside the joke he wrote;  **What do you call Chewbacca when he has chocolate stuck in his hair? A chocolate Chip** **Wookiee** **!** Julie took a picture of the mirror and erased the marker, writing a joke and making a little drawing to go with it.

She walked out of the bathroom, looked at the paper on her mirror one last time and then lay in bed, falling asleep shortly after.


	4. She would fight anyone to be the one waiting for her to walk down the aisle. Hell if Rosa was alive, I bet she and Ray would both be wearing matching suits at the altar.

“-Luke! No! Oh my god, the bathroom is connected and Julie’s trying to sleep! You can’t practice in my bedroom, we can go down to the garage.” Reggie and Alex whisper-shouted. Julie turned and grabbed her phone, checking the time. It was 10:34 AM and she and Lillian had to pick Flynn up and get to the dress shop at 11:00 AM for their dress fittings. Julie had yet to pick out her dress for the wedding. Her Tia Victoria and Tia Elena would also be joining them at the shop. Julie got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, half-asleep and dizzy. 

In the bathroom, stood Luke, a six-string in his arms and a pick in his mouth. “Good morning,” he mumbled with the pick still in his mouth. He wore another sleeveless shirt, a white coloured one with a sleeveless hoodie on top. “What’s the point of wearing the hoodie if both have no sleeves?” Julie wondered to herself as Luke left the bathroom to sit with Alex and Reggie who waved to Julie. She imitated brushing her teeth and waved back, closing the bathroom doors.

Her joke and drawing had been wiped off and in its place were three different jokes, in three different handwritings;

**“Why are there gates surrounding cemeteries? Because people are dying to get in!”** it said in Reggie’s handwriting, a ghost wearing a top hat was drawn underneath. Julie laughed and read the second joke.

**“What do you call a blind dinosaur? A do-you-think-he-saw-us!”** There was a drawing of a dinosaur wearing sunglasses too. Julie assumed that Alex wrote this joke. His handwriting radiated his anxious perfection, his ‘p’s and b’s rounded with no flaw.

The third joke was barely eligible, she could only make out the words  **pony** ,  **lullaby** and  **hoarse** . There was a drawing of what looked like a mix between a dog and a donkey. Julie instantly knew that this was Luke’s artwork, no one else could have such bad handwriting. After taking a picture of the mirror, Julie wiped it clean, adding her joke and illustration.

Julie took a quick shower and changed her clothes, opting for a pair of mom jeans and a loose crop top that she and Flynn bought. She combed her hair and braided it in her usual style. With a light coat of tinted lip-gloss on her lip, Julie opened the door and stepped into Reggie’s room. He lay on his bed, Luke and Alex on either side of him, deep in conversation. Luke noticed Julie but stayed silent too busy staring at her lips, the gloss making them shine slightly in the sunlight. He looked down, his eyes landing on her midriff before shooting back up to her eyes. 

“Hey Reggie,” Julie said as the trio sat up, “I’m going out for the fitting, you need anything?”

Reggie scrunched his face up in thought, “No, I think I’m alright. Just remember that it’s game night and we have to beat Carlos.” Julie nodded, not wanting to lose to her 10-year-old brother again. She walked up to the bed, hugged Reggie and said goodbye to Luke and Alex before disappearing into the hallway and down the stairs.

Lillian stood with her phone in one hand and car key’s in another, there was a giddy smile on her face as she saw Julie jog to her, “You ready Buttercup?” Lillian asked Julie as they sat down inside the car, “If you don’t want to wear a dress, it’s okay. You would look lovely in a pair of vintage jeans and a dad shirt.” Julie laughed at the thought, Tia Victoria would never let that happen. “I don’t mind wearing a dress, it’s just I can’t find the right one. It’s a big day and I don’t want to make a mistake.” Lillian shot Julie an understanding look and then they both set off to Flynn’s home.

* * *

Tia Victoria and Tia Elena were already in the dress shop, both holding hands and whispering to each other. “¡Tía Victoria! ¡Tía Elena! ¿Has estado aquí por mucho tiempo?” Julie asked, hugging both her aunts. “Oh no muñeca, we got here maybe 15 minutes ago?” Tia Elena told her in English for Flynn and Lillian’s benefit as Tia Victoria gushed over Lillian. Flynn slung her arm over Julie’s shoulders, “Ready for the fitting?” she asked Tia Elena. Tia nodded her head as a store manager came up to the party. The manager had bright green hair and a black stud in her nose. She made small talk with Lillian and Julie before guiding them to the sitting area. 

All five of them sat down on the white velvet sofa as a store worker bought out a dry-cleaner bag. Inside it was Lillian’s wedding dress that they had chosen two months ago. Julie shopped with Lillian with Reggie and Carlos helping Ray pick his suit. Lillian followed the green-haired woman into the changing room while Flynn and Julie’s aunts scoured the bridesmaid’s dress section, trying to help Julie find the perfect dress.

Tia Victoria pulled a burgundy and silver dress from the rack. It was a strapless sweetheart neckline quinceanera-style dress, the skirt made up of multiple burgundy ruffles. The bodice was bedazzled, the gems forming intricate designs. Tia Elena shook her head as Flynn ran to cover Julie’s eyes. “Aren’t you being a tad dramatic Flynn?” Tia Victoria asked, putting the dress back on the rack. Flynn gave a cheeky smile and then searched through the racks, the long dresses engulfing her whole. She jumped up and got a dress out, one arm under the skirt and another holding the hanger. It was a peach and cream colour affair, gems adorned the deep v neck bodice, running up and down the straps. Once again Tia Elena shook her head as Tia Victoria held her hands over her ears. Flynn sighed and placed the dress on a stool that was nearby as she was too short to hand it back up. The four of them fell back on the sofa, out of ideas. Tia Elena sprung up and half-walked, half-jogged to the suit section. She pushed hangers around and rushed back with a gold and cream suit bundled in her arms. Julie was intrigued, the suit was cream, but there was an overlay of gold fabric making it seem as if the gold was cracked and the cream was seeping through. Julie liked the idea of wearing a suit and was about to agree to wearing that one to the wedding when Lillian stepped out of the dressing room. 

Lillian seemed to glow in her ballgown-style white dress. The straps rested on her upper arms and the bust seemed to move with the patterns embossed in the lace. The skirt jutted out slightly, making it seem as if she was gliding with each step. Tears sprung in Julie’s eyes. “She looks beautiful,” Flynn whispered, tears rolling down her face. Julie agreed with her, wiping the tears of both of their faces. “Solo si Rosa estuviera aquí para verla.” Tia Victoria said, drying her eyes. “She would fight anyone to be the one waiting for her to walk down the aisle. Hell if Rosa was alive, I bet she and Ray would both be wearing matching suits at the altar.” Lillian held her arms out and Julie walked into them, hugging her tightly. “Oh, Buttercup, don’t cry,” Lilian said, her voice wet and her hand petting Julie’s hair. “Save some tears for the wedding.” Julie laughed and wiped her face again, letting go of Lillian who walked back to the changing room.

Julie sat down on the sofa, a store worker handed Flynn and Julie a champagne flute full of soda while Julie’s aunts got champagne. “Maybe I wanted some bubbles,” Flynn mumbled as a red-haired woman stormed into the shop, a dry-cleaning bag in her arms. 

“I need to return this,” she said with a tone of both urgency and anger in her voice. The manager filled in the returns form, pausing when she had to write the reason for the return. The woman looked up to the ceiling and sighed, “I bought this for my best friend’s wedding, three days ago. Nobody knew who she was marrying, just that they were head over heels for each other and had been seeing each other for about three years. Turns out the guy she was marrying was my boyfriend of three years who was too scared of commitment. I haven’t taken it out of the bag and have the receipt.” Flynn and Julie looked to each other as Tia Elena gasped. Tia Victoria covered her mouth and whispered, “Like in that telenovela we watched.” The woman left as Lillian emerged, sitting down next to Flynn and the manager let out a long breath. She came up to where Julie sat, “Have you found what you were looking for yet? We have a new dress,” she let out a laugh, holding up the bag. Curiosity got the better of Julie and she asked for the bag to be opened. Inside sat a burgundy dress. It was a mix of the strapless quinceanera dress that Tia Victoria liked and the flowy strapped dress that Flynn liked. The skirt was like the flowy dress and the colour of the strapless one. The neckline was a copy of Lillian’s dress, net straps made to rest around her upper arms. “You have to try this one on!” Flynn told her. Lillian nodded as Tia Elena and Tia Victoria browsed the accessories section, knowing that Julie had already chosen to buy the burgundy dress.

The dress itself was soft on Julie’s skin. The straps rested perfectly on her arms and the bodice was not as loose as she was expecting it to be. The skirt, however, was too long, it surrounded Julie’s feet like a puddle. She gathered as much material as she could in her hands and walked out to the main shop. Flynn and Tia Victoria jumped up in the air, as Lillian engulfed Julie in a tight hug. “Buttercup you look stunning,” she said into Julie’s hair. Tia Elena snapped a quick picture of the pair and sent it to Ray. The manager smiled brightly, “it can be tailored in two days.”

Julie popped back into the changing room, putting her jeans and crop top back on. Out in the main shop, everyone was chatting excitedly. The wedding was beginning to feel more and more real. 

* * *

The five of them went to a nearby cafe/ bistro to relax, Saturdays had become the girls’ day out.

“So do you know who you are taking as your date to the wedding?” Flynn asked Julie, who was sipping her boba, trying to not drink all the tapioca pearls in one go. The three older women instantly became interested in the girls’ conversation, all aware of Julie’s crush on Nick Lawrence. “No,” Julie said with a mouth full of tapioca, she swallowed “I mean like, maybe I'll ask George Harrison from Calculus. He’s a pretty cool guy and we are like good classmates,”

“What about that boy from your music class? What’s that boy's name-” Tia Elena snapped her fingers trying to remember his name, “Nick!” she shouted. “Why don’t you ask Nick out?” Tia Victoria tapped her wife’s hand, “Nick is Carrie’s boyfriend remember?” Tia Elena’s mouth formed an O-shape and she raised her eyebrows. Lillian pushed a cookie towards Victoria, “If you don’t get a date, Julie, I am pretty sure that Luke can go with you, I don’t think he has one.”

Tia Victoria’s eyes narrowed as Flynn scratched her head, “Is Luke the one who was in the library with you? The one who was wearing that sleeveless t-shirt and orange beanie?” Lillian and Julie nodded as Tia Victoria started her no-boys lecture. 

* * *

Spanish Translation and Dress Pictures.

**¡Tía Victoria! ¡Tía Elena! ¿Has estado aquí por mucho tiempo?**

_ Aunt Victoria! Aunt Elena! Have you been here for a long time? _

**Solo si Rosa estuviera aquí para verla.**

_ Only if Rosa were here to see her. _

* * *

[ The Dress that Tia Victoria chose. ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/03/bb/7d/03bb7dde2c151495e20c3b53f229ec7a.jpg)

[ The Dress that Flynn chose ](https://img.davidsbridal.com/is/image/DavidsBridalInc/2011P1012_MMULTI_PRM_PROD12_048?%24plpproductimgmobile_1up%24)

[ The Suit that Tia Elena chose ](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/1d/dd/14/1ddd1402a64c7bf5cfea14505442e83a.jpg)

[ The Dress that Julie bought. ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1231/3996/products/cheap-burgundy-bridesmaid-dresses-long-bridesmaid-dresses-amy2044_1024x1024.jpg)

[ The Dress that Lillian bought. ](https://d2dipuj17jpsku.cloudfront.net/media/cache/c1bad58393cbd71052eee6a9e64406ce/SIN_FW20_Collection_Block_Main_44200.jpg)


	5. Pranking the coach may be a step too far, but Reggie was not beneath sabotaging a ten-year-old.

Alex rested his head on Reggie’s pillow, tired of Luke’s antics. The three of them had been trying to perfect the latest song that Luke had written. After their fourth band member and a former best friend stole Luke’s journal, it had been difficult for all of them to create new music. Hearing your song on the radio while getting zero credit was not the best mindset for music writing. But God knows what flipped the switch in all their minds, but now all three of them had two rough drafts of their first post-Bobby band life. Reggie flicked his pick at the wall, trying to get them to stick. “I’m just not feeling it,” Luke said from the windowsill, “I mean we just wrote two amazing songs but they are not at the level that I want them to be. Something is missing.” He didn’t want to say it aloud, but Luke knew that Julie was the missing sound that they needed. Alex sat up, his hair slightly dishevelled, “How about we practice some of our other songs? Bright maybe?” 

Cogs turned in Luke’s mind; Julie was a songwriter who had lost her voice. Maybe if he found some of her lyrics and turned them into songs, she could join Sunset Curve and fill the void that was their missing piece. “Yeah, Bright sounds good, but I gotta go pee,” Luke finger gunned at Alex and Reggie, “be back in like five minutes.” Reggie stared at him knowing that he was up to something. Luke closed the bathroom door that connected the bathroom to Reggie’s bedroom and turned the tap on. Then he slipped into Julie’s bedroom. Flynn and Julie had somehow gotten permission to hang-out by themselves at the marina, so the room sat empty. Luke walked up to her dresser where a picture sat on the desk. A young Julie was being held by a woman with soft eyes and voluminous hair. “Julie’s mother,” he concluded. Placing the picture back, Luke looked at the mirror, the lyrics and chords to Bright were tucked into the frame, his messy handwriting eligible. Luke walked to the shelves in her room, a wooden box his target. As soon as his fingers closed around the lid of the box, a voice called out from behind him, “Uh what are you doing in my sister’s room?” Luke panicked and dropped the box back into place, ready to start explaining to Reggie what he was doing. 

But instead of his bandmate, an angry 10-year-old stood behind him, his arms crossed over his chest. “Oh hey, Carlos, what you doing here?” Carlos walked past Luke and into Julie’s cupboard. “I live here Luke.” He dug through her things until he found a black bandana. Carlos turned to look at Luke, “I never saw you and you never saw me. We both were never in Julie’s room and I never took anything from her cupboard. You didn’t touch her dream box that is filled with her pictures and songs that she wrote before our mom died. Capiche?” Luke nodded, slightly terrified of the child in front of him. Carlos left the room whistling and Luke opened Julie’s dream box. Inside were multiple, pictures and trinkets that Julie had collected over the years. There was a folded piece of paper inside, Julie’s loopy handwriting covering the page. Luke quickly read over the words and stuffed it in his pocket. He replaced the box and slid back into the bathroom, wetting his hands and face. He turned the tap off and walked back into Reggie’s room. Alex and Reggie were in the middle of a staring contest when Luke walked in, “So are we gonna practice Bright?” Alex looked away first and Reggie whooped, winning the contest. Luke picked up his six-string as Reggie grabbed his bass, Alex already outside in the hallway and on his way to the garage-studio.

* * *

_ And rise (rise) through the night (through the night), you and I (you and I) _

_ We will fight to shine together (we will shine together) bright forever (bright forever) _

_ And rise (rise) through the night (through the night), you and I (you and I) _

_ We will fight to shine together (we will shine together), bright forever _

Luke and Reggie strummed the last chords as Alex closed the song with a strong beat. The trio put their instruments down and crashed on the sofa, sweaty and hungry. The garage door opened and Carlos walked in, a tray full of  empanadillas and tostones in his hands. “You guys are really good!” he said, putting the tray on the coffee table and sitting on the floor in front of it. Reggie ruffled Carlos’ hair as the other two picked up an empanadilla. “Are you ready for tomorrow’s match?” Carlos stuffed the half-eaten tostone in his mouth and chewed as quickly as he could. “I am but I don’t know about the rest of the team. Jackson can’t bat properly but because his dad bought the coach a new uniform, he gets to bat first. But I have all the things I need and a few extra things I keep for luck. Batting second is not the worst thing that could happen.” Reggie picked up another empanadilla, thinking about how he could help Carlos. Pranking the coach may be a step too far, but Reggie was not beneath sabotaging a ten-year-old. “Second Bat is not the best, but I know that you’ll be amazing. With and without all your lucky things that I have no idea about. Can you tell us about them?” Carlos laughed, and took another bite of his empanadilla.“I wear Papi’s old uniform and play under his number, the bat I use was Tia Elena’s and I wear Julie’s favourite black bandana under my helmet. Tia Victoria says that my shorts are lucky and Lillian gave me a pair of lucky socks. I just need something from you and then I am invincible Reggie.” 

Reggie looked at his younger brother and then fiddled with a leather bracelet that was on his wrist. He took it off and gestured for Carlos to put his arm out. Reggie closed the clasp and patted Carlos’ cheek, “There. Now you have a lucky bracelet from me. I wore it the first time I performed with the boys.” Carlos lept into Reggie’s lap, hugging him furiously. “Thank you hermano,” Carlos whispered into his shoulder before standing up. He rubbed his eyes and picked up the tray. “You’ll come to my game right?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it.” Reggie gestured towards Alex and Luke, “I’ll drag them too.” Luke pinched Reggie’s thigh, “you wouldn’t need to drag us if we get there before you. I bet Carlos and his team will win.” he pulled at pick out of his pocket and gave it to Carlos. “Here’s a lucky pick, it brought me luck and now hopefully it will bring you some.” Alex opened his fanny pack and dug through it. Everybody watched as he pulled out a red and blue string bracelet. Reggie and Luke instantly recognised it. Bobby had bought them all matching bracelets when they were 15 years old. Reggie left his one at his father house and Luke threw his out of a moving car after Bobby’s betrayal. Alex tied it around Carlos’ wrist, underneath Reggie’s leather one. “There. Now you are the most invincible 10-year-old baseball player that L. A has ever seen.” Carlos ran out the garage shouting thank you and Reggie felt his heart swell. 

“You kept Bobby’s bracelet?” Luke asked Alex softly. Alex sunk into the sofa slightly as Reggie and Luke surrounded him in a hug. They all missed what they had. All four of them were not only bandmates but best friends and brothers too. “Bands don’t do that to each other. Friends don’t do that to each other.” Luke shouted at Bobby after they found out about his signing to Hollywood Ghost Club Records. “Guys?” Alex asked after a few comfortable minutes of silence. “Are we ever going to be able to play as a band again? I miss being on stage with you guys.” The roar of the crowd and the electricity of playing on stage was like a drug for them, a drug they cut cold-turkey. They itched to jump back to how they were, but with the wound still open, playing on-stage felt like salt in a cut. Luke sighed, “But where do we start, everyone knows us as Sunset Curve, the band that Trevor Wilson left. I don’t want to be associated with him.”

“What about at the prep rally that Julie’s going to sing at?” Reggie said, “I can support my little sister and we can show off our skills. Yes, some people might recognise us as Sunset Curve, but bands change their names all the time. Maybe it’s our turn?” Alex and Luke sat still, deep in thought. Reggie’s idea was amazing, but how were they going to coordinate it? Luke jumped up and began to run around the room. “Okay, we can sneak backstage and set up, then after Julie has sung the first two stanzas, the curtain can drop and we’ll come in.” Alex and Reggie high-fived Luke as the sound of a car and two teenage girls grew louder.

* * *

Luke left the Molina house at 8:30 PM, making his way back home despite Mr Molina’s repeated requests to drop the boys home. He needed to clear his head before going home, he didn’t want any negativity of today’s practice to go home with him. Julie’s poem sat safely in his pocket, the lyrics, deep and personal. Luke felt guilty that he went through her things and took something from her dream box, but sometimes you need a push in the right direction and this was a push. Chords danced in his mind and he walked into his home, doodling on his arms. He was going to help Julie Molina even if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter I realised I know nothing about American schooling and culture.....


	6. Molina are you part-ghost? Your very cute head is floating in midair.

“Julie?” Reggie asked, knocking on the door, “are you okay?” Julie stared at the mirror again,  **“You are a star, Julie! Don’t panic, take deep breaths and tap into the pure talent that is inside of you. I believe in you!”** Reggie had written on it. There was a drawing of a star wearing sunglasses underneath. Julie’s hands shook as she buttoned up her camo jumpsuit. She opened the bathroom door to see Reggie standing outside it, a worried expression on his face. “Hey,” he said, pulling her into a hug, “if you don’t want to, then don’t force yourself. It isn’t that important.”

“What happens if I mess up?” Julie mumbled into his chest, “I’m just a little scared.” They pulled apart and Reggie held her shoulders, “You won’t mess up, I know it. If you want I can sit under your piano while you play.” Julie laughed as she pictured Reggie underneath the stand of her electric piano, his knees hitting his chest. Reggie put his arm around her shoulder and walked Julie out of his bedroom and into the hallway. “Let’s go and have some breakfast. You’ll need something inside you to go and rock out on stage. Or puke out before walking on stage.” Julie punched him softly in the chest and they both headed downstairs. Ray and Lillian picked up on Julie and Reggie’s mood but didn’t say anything, assuming that they were feeling the pressure of school.

LA’s traffic meant that they were 10 minutes late to school, Ray hadn’t stopped the car when Reggie and Julie burst out, shouting goodbye while running up the stairs. Julie ran straight to the hall while Reggie lingered back. Luke and Alex slipped out of the Spanish classroom. “You guys ready?” Reggie asked as they jogged inside. Alex nodded as Luke pushed the door open to reveal the whole student population sitting in darkness on the bleachers. Three spotlights illuminated the room, all focused on five girls, each sporting a neon colour. Luke looked around for Julie, spotting her sitting with Flynn and the skater boy Willie. Flynn said something that made Julie laugh while Willie massaged Julie’s shoulders. Reggie waved to Julie as Alex watched the neon girls, tapping his foot along to the beat. Julie jogged down to where the trio stood. Luke smiled at her, “Molina are you part-ghost? Your very cute head is floating in midair.” he teased. Reggie smacked him over the head while Julie looked down. “Ha Ha Ha Patterson. Very funny.” The upbeat pop number cut out and the spotlights turned off, someone turned the overhead lights on dimly while Principle Lessa spoke. “Thank you, girls. Please give a round of applause for Dirty Candi. Students, the sports team-” Luke got bored of hearing Principle Lessa speak and put his arms around Alex and Reggie’s shoulders. Alex put an arm around Julie’s, pulling her into their group huddle. “You got this Julie!” Alex said, rubbing her back encouragingly. Julie took a deep breath and broke free from the huddle and meekly snuck onto the empty stage. A keyboard was set up and Julie put her sheet music on the stand. She looked to Reggie, who gave her a thumbs up. She played the first chords and with a deep breath, started to sing;

_ Sometimes I think I'm falling down _

_ I wanna cry, I'm callin' out _

_ For one more try _

_ To feel alive _

_ And when I feel lost and alone _

_ I know that I can make it home _

_ Fight through the dark _

_ And find the spark _

Reggie grabbed the mesmerised Alex and Luke, dragging them backstage. He put the strap of his bass on as Luke mirrored his movements. Alex slid down onto the stool behind the drum kit as Julie sang out;

_ Life is a risk but I will take it _

_ Close my eyes and jump _

_ Together I think that we can make it _

_ Come on let's run and- _

Alex pulled his drumsticks out of his hoodie pocket, Luke held his pick up in the air and Reggie pulled his out of his pocket. The student stage tech that they had bribed nodded at the boys and opened the curtains. They all burst out, playing their instruments with an astonished Julie. She removed the microphone from its holder as danced in front of Reggie;

_ Rise through the night you and I _

_ We will fight to shine together _

_ Bright forever _

_ And rise through the night you and I _

_ We will fight to shine together _

_ Bright forever _

She moved to dance with Alex while Reggie stopped playing his bass to play the keyboard. Alex laughed at her moves, and shouted, “YOU’RE DOING AMAZING JULIE!” Julie gave him a two-fingered salute and turned to look at Luke. His lips were nearly touching the mic, his head turned to look at her;

_ In times that I doubted myself _

_ I felt like I needed some help _

_ Stuck in my head _

_ With nothing left _

_ I feel something around me now _

_ So unclear lifting me out _

_ I found the ground I'm marching on _

Julie jumped around the stage, euphoria flooding her veins. Reggie left the keyboard and returned to playing his bass. A large crowd had formed in front of the stage and Julie searched for her two friends. Willie waved his snapback in the crowd, jumping up and down in excitement. Flynn, however, stood on the outskirts, her arms crossed over her chest. Julie stared at Flynn, trying to get her attention. Together, Julie and Luke sang out;

_ Life is a risk but we will take it _

_ Close my eyes and jump _

_ Together I think that we can make it _

_ Come on let's run and- _

Luke stood up straight and nodded at Julie, trying to get her to sing with him. But she was too busy trying to get Flynn’s attention;

_ Rise through the night you and I _

_ We will fight to shine together _

_ Bright forever _

_ And rise through the night you and I _

_ We will fight to shine together _

_ Bright forever _

Julie held out her mic for Luke, he gladly accepted, inching towards her. Reggie winked in the direction where Nick stood with Carrie and another Dirty Candi member. Alex stared at Reggie, gesturing to Luke and Julie with his head.

_ In times that I doubted myself _

_ I felt like I needed some help _

_ Stuck in my head _

_ With nothing left _

“This is not happening. No. No way in Hell.” Reggie thought to himself. “Luke cannot play his Mr Smooth routine with Julie.”

_ And when I feel lost and alone _

_ I know that I can make it home _

_ Fight through the dark, and find the spark _

Luke stared into Julie’s eyes as nothing else existed. As if it was only the two of them in the room. But they were on stage with the other two members of Sunset Curve, one of whom was Julie’s older brother.

_ And rise through the night you and I _

_ We will fight to shine together _

_ Shine together _

_ Bright forever _

_ Bright forever _

Reggie slid himself between Julie and Luke, much to the latter’s annoyance. Julie, however, was unfazed. She danced some more with Reggie before returning to the keyboard. Julie slipped the microphone back into its holder while the boys positioned themselves backstage, ready for when the curtain to fall.

_ And rise through the night you and I _

_ We will fight to shine together _

_ Shine together _

_ Bright forever _

_ Bright forever _

Julie sang the last stanza with emotion flooding her voice. Reggie wanted to throw off his bass and engulf her in a hug. Alex and Luke felt the same. The curtain closed and Alex jumped up, running to Reggie and Alex who stood together, their instruments discarded. “Holy Shit,” Alex exclaimed. “Ho lee shit.” Luke ruffled his hair as they made their way off stage. Julie sat on the stage, talking to Ms Harrison. She pointed at a short boy who pulled a cello down the stairs. Willie jogged up to the boys, a manic smile on his face. “You guys were absolutely amazing,” he said, punching Alex in the arm lightly. The hall was nearly empty except for the four boys, Julie and Flynn. 

The two girls were in the middle of a conversation, Flynn looked hurt and Julie guilty. “Are you lying to me, Jules?” Flynn asked. “I thought we didn’t lie to each other. You’ve got this cool new band with Reggie and I’m guessing you don’t need me anymore. What about Double Trouble?” Julie tried to speak but Flynn held up her hand and ran out of the hall, Julie hot on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very very rare double update


	7. What the fuck is PG-11 and dude I’ll run my fingers over his palm too if you guys want that.

After Julie's performance, the whole school was buzzing, trying to figure out who the three phantoms were that played with Julie onstage. Alex and Luke slipped out of school after Julie chased after Flynn. A large crowd formed around Reggie, bombarding him with questions. He was used to the noise and chatter of the crowd but was grateful when Nick dragged him away, his soft hand slightly smaller than Reggie’s. The school had given all the students a free day as many teachers were going for a teachers training course. Nick kicked the fire escape open, his hand still firmly around Reggie’s. Willie was already on the roof, his skateboard and helmet on the floor behind him, his legs dangling off the side on the building. Nick let go of Reggie’s hand, much to his displeasure, “I’m gonna go look for Flynn and Julie. Get the party really started ya know. Your other friends are back at their school right?” Reggie nodded and Nick disappeared inside. Reggie dumped his bag with Willie’s stuff and sat down next to him. Willie slung his arm around Reggie’s shoulder and let out a shout. “Have I told you that you guys were amazing?” Willie asked cheekily. Reggie snorted and gave him a dead-pan look, “Like fifty million times. Like, give it a break dude. We get it, you have a crush on Alex.” Willie pinched Reggie who turned around so he was facing the fire escape. Willie copied him, both still sitting on the ledge.

“-she got angry and ran out. I tried looking for her, but you know how Flynn is. She’s basically a shadow when she wants to be.” Julie explained to Nick, one of his arms were around her shoulders and with his free arm, he held her hand. “Hey guys,” Julie said, sitting down on the ground beneath Reggie. She rested her head on his lap and Nick traced the line on her palm. Willie snapped his fingers in front of Nick’s face, “ah ah ah, keep it PG-11, her brother is literally right in front of you Nicky boy.” Julie kicked Willie in the shin lightly and he returned the gesture. Nick let out a short laugh, “What the fuck is PG-11 and dude I’ll run my fingers over his palm too if you guys want that. You are aware that we have been friends since kindergarten and I saw her through her awkward phase. Plus I have a girlfriend.” Julie grimaced at the vague mention of Carrie. “Okay then,” Willie said, grabbing Reggie’s hand, “here’s his palm, go loco.” Reggie held his hand out like an aristocrat woman meeting the man she was courting. Nick played along, kissing Reggie’s knuckles before turning his palm over and tracing the lines. Julie could feel her face getting hotter and she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. When Lillian and Reggie came into her life, she expected him to be slightly over-protective and she actually liked the feeling, it was nice. But what she was not ready for was Willie Covington, son of Hollywood Music producer, the school’s resident skater/misfit and her chemistry partner to join in with the torment. Reggie’s phone buzzed and he pulled his hand back to check the messages. Nick held Willie’s hand and pretended to read his palm, spewing sentences like, “Your future boo will like to wear a pink hoodie and a fanny pack.” and “he has an inhaler.”

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Sunset Bois 🌇🌇**

**Alex 🥁🏳️🌈: okay just wondering,,,**

**Luke 💪🎸: yesssss**

**Reggie 🪕🍕: Yeah.**

**Alex 🥁🏳️🌈: Remember that guy who pancaked me….**

**Reggie 🪕🍕: Oh yeah Willie. He’s cool.**

**Alex 🥁🏳️🌈: does he like share any classes with you??**

**Luke 💪🎸: I dunno, maybe?**

**Luke 💪🎸: Is this what I think it is!!!**

**Reggie 🪕🍕: Yeah, we’re both in the same chem class, he’s Jules' partner. Why?**

**Alex 🥁🏳️🌈: Okay shut up Luke, I just wanted to ya know get to know him better.**

**__________________________today____________________**

**Luke 💪🎸: OH MY GOD TODAY’S PERFORMANCE WAS OFF THE HOOK.**

**Alex 🥁🏳️🌈: Holy shit, I’m still in shock, damn I missed this.**

**Luke 💪🎸: You know what, I think we need to celebrate.**

**Reggie 🪕🍕: I mean yeah! Like we have the whole day free here.**

**Alex 🥁🏳️🌈: wait what really??? Damn you guys are lucky. Mr Marshall is busting my balls here.**

**Luke 💪🎸: Well I’m bunking. Alex, I’ll meet you outside the cafeteria?**

**Alex 🥁🏳️🌈: Yeah see you in five.**

**Reggie 🪕🍕: Just sneak onto the roof when you get here. Willie, Nick, Julie and I are up here.**

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Nick’s phone buzzed and he groaned. He picked his phone up and pretended to throw it off the roof. Julie flicked him and he handed her his phone, “I can’t do this anymore. Being with Carrie was like a dream in the start, but now that magic has faded and goddamn it, she is acting really weird. I just want to have the friendship we had before. I think it's time we broke up.” 

“Damn man,” Willie said, “that’s deep. I say if you really are ready to split, do it when you are pumped up. Have some confidence otherwise everything might get real awkward real quick.” Nick stood up and finger gunned the trio, jogging down the stairs as two familiar figures ran up them. “Hot dog! The guy that’s allergic to sleeves!” Willie called out. Alex sat down next to Julie while Luke sat next to Willie. “Nick’s breaking up with his popular girlfriend and then he’ll be back.” Willie held out his fist for Julie to bump, “That’s a good thing for our girl, seeing how lovey-dovey they were just getting.” Julie hid her face in her sweater as Reggie and Alex exclaimed, “Isn’t she too young for a relationship?" Luke asked nobody in particular. "I mean, join our band, that’s better than smooching Nick.” She kicked Luke who looked at her, betrayal on his face. “I am only a year younger than you guys!” Julie told them, her face still in her sweater. “ I need to fix my relationship with Flynn first. Then I’ll think about joining Sunset Swerve.” Luke, Reggie and Alex all exclaimed that it was Sunset Curve, not Sunset Swerve.

“What about Flying Solo?” Luke asked innocently, “tell her how you feel with a song. I put the lyrics to music.” Julie looked at Luke with a death stare. Alex and Reggie gave each other a confused look and watched Luke leap up from his seat. He ran down the stairs but Julie hadn’t moved an inch. “He went through my dream box, didn’t he. Reggie, Luke went through my dream box, took the only lyrics I have written after my mom died and made it into a song.” Luke poked his head outside and Julie threw her shoe at him. “Wait!” he dodged the first shoe, “let me explain!” her second shoe sailed past his head. Willie took his off and gave them to Julie. “I saw how amazing-” Willie’s shoe hit Luke in the thigh. He dove right and was hit by Willie’s other shoe, “-your voice was and just wanted to help you get your voice back.” Reggie took his boots off and gave them to Julie. Alex took his off too and put them in Julie’s lap, She tossed Reggie’s boot which hit Luke in the gut, “THAT’S NOT FAIR. THAT WAS NOT A SHOE.” Julie threw the second boot and calmly responded, “I think it’s pretty fair after you snuck into my room and stole my song.”

Memories of Bobby and his sly smirk came flooding back, Julie words hitting harder than Reggie’s boot. “I never meant to make you think that I stole your song,” he said, walking up to the group. He sat back down and spoke, “No self-respecting musician would steal another’s song.” Julie’s face softened, sensing Luke’s sincerity. “I believe you, but we need to set some boundaries. Can I see what you’ve done with Flying Solo?” Luke nodded and pulled the sheet music out of his pocket as Nick tumbled onto the roof, a gleeful smile on his face, “I’M SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE BABY!” he screamed, looking at the barefoot group. Their shoes scattered all over the roof. “I’ll explain later,” Julie mouthed as Luke dove into explaining all his additions. Nick sat down behind Julie, his arm resting on Reggie’s thigh. He ran his hand through Julie’s hair, his own arm resting on Nick’s. Willie and Alex gave him a knowing look.

* * *

“Okay, so we need to sneak into the music room and practice at least once before we show Flynn,” Alex told the group. Willie and Nick led the way as Willie knew the combination to the music room lock and Nick knew how all the switches worked. Alex sat down on the stool, drumsticks in hand. Reggie grabbed his bass and threw a pick at Luke who caught it. Julie settled in front of the grand piano while Nick and Willie sat down. “You’re friends with Nick and Willie now too? They are invited to your band practice and I’m not?” Flynn asked from her usual seat. Her clothes were wrinkled and her eyes puffy. Julie tried to touch her shoulder, but Flynn pulled back. “Flynn, I’m sorry for keeping you out of the loop, everything happened so fast and I’m not even sure about half of the things that have happened. Please just listen to this song. It’s the only one that I have written since mom died and I hope it explains how important you are to me. Luke found it in my dream box and put the lyrics to music. So, Flynn, this is Flying Solo.” Julie returned to the piano and began to play;

_If I leave you on a bad note_

_Leave you on a sad note_

_Guess that means I'm buying lunch that day_

_I know all your secrets_

_You know all my deep-dish_

_Guess that means some things they never-_

Julie pulled the microphone out of its holder and walked to Flynn as the boys leaned into Alex’s mic, 

_They never change_

_We both know what I, what I_

_What I mean_

_When I look at you it's like I'm looking at me_

Flynn stood up and jumped, her arms around Julie’s neck, “Goddamn it Molina, you’re forgiven. Keeping writing songs about me and I’ll end up being Mrs Molina.” Julie playfully pushed her.

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you_

_Hey! yeah-e-yeah_

_Hey! yeah-e-yeah_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you_

Alex and Reggie sang into the same microphone as Luke danced his way to Julie’s microphone. Nick grabbed Willie’s hand, pulling him to where Flynn and Julie were dancing.

_Yeah, you know who I'm likin'_

_Way before I liked them, duh..._

_Cause you liked them first_

_And if somebody hurts you_

_I'm gonna get hurt too_

_That's just how we work, yeah, that's just how we work_

_It will never_

Flynn looked at Nick when Julie was singing the first two lines and Reggie moved to where Luke was.

_Change..._

_We both know what I, what I, what I_

_Mean..._

_When I look at you it's like I'm looking at me_

Julie twirled Flynn around and then held her hand, dragging her to where Alex sat. Flynn waved her hand while Alex smiled, his perfect teeth on show.

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you_

_Hey! yeah-e-yeah_

_Hey! yeah-e-yeah_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you_

Julie and Flynn danced their way to the piano where Reggie and Luke were. Reggie gave Flynn a wink and Luke flashed a smile to an unimpressed Flynn. He saw that she wasn't going to budge and growled slightly for dramatic effect. Flynn and Julie stared at each other, the former laughing hard before making their way back to where Nick and Willie were doing the chicken dance.

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you_

_Hey! yeah-e-yeah_

_Hey! yeah-e-yeah_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you_

Julie leaned in, their foreheads touching as she sang the final notes. The boys whooped and cheered as the song ended, the atmosphere electric. They engulfed the two girls in a group hug, all of them jumping around. “Julie?” Luke asked as they separated from their hug to lie down on the floor in a pile. “Will you be joining our band?” Flynn rolled over to face Luke, her arm resting on Julie’s leg. “I think you'll be joining her band.” Julie laughed and nodded her head, making Luke's smile grow larger. The school bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. But all of them were unwilling to get up, enjoying each other's company. “Do you guys want to get some celebration food? I am pretty much on cloud nine today and do not feel bad at all.” There was a chorus of ‘yes’ and the group got off the floor and headed outside as Flynn asked Nick why he was celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick: I have a girlfriend  
> Also, Nick: Runs his fingers over Reggie's palm, kisses his knuckles and then breaks up with his girlfriend right after.


	8. We really are heterophobic in this home, aren’t we? No offence Mr Molina.

“Wait! Flynn, if you give me half of your pizza I’ll give you half of my cake,” Alex bargained. Willie held out his slice and winked at Alex, “I got extra, you can have it, I mean it’s not the best if I tell you the truth. Carluccio’s downtown has the best Pizza. We should go some time.” Luke stared at Reggie, “Is this for real? Did Alex just get asked out on a date?” he mouthed. Reggie shrugged his shoulders, not sure of what Willie was trying to do. Alex sat frozen, his mouth open. “Uh, ye-yes.” he stuttered. Willie smiled at him and held Alex’s hand, writing his number on it. “I’ll pick you up from your place at around 6 pm? If you’re not busy I mean.” 

Reggie butted in as Alex froze again, “You can pick Alex up from our place.” Willie was confused for a second, “Where do you live dude? I mean I only know where Julie lives.” Reggie gave Willie a blank look, “we live at the same home, our parents are getting married in two weeks.” Julie fist-bumped Willie, “Oh that’s dope.” he said, sitting back down in his seat, “now we got a pair of siblings in our group. I wonder if we’ll be getting a couple anytime soon.” Willie looked at Julie, wiggling his eyebrows. Flynn burst out laughing as Luke, Reggie and Alex rejected the idea. Nick put his arm around Julie’s shoulder’s and rested his cheek next to hers, “Julie darling,” he said in a fake English accent, “enjoy the sweet, sweet feeling that is being single.” Flynn groaned, “god we get it, Lawrence, you’re single!” Willie got up from the table, stating that he had to go pee. Luke leaned forward and held onto Alex’s arm, ”you cool dude?” Alex traced the phone number on his arm and nodded, “thanks Reggie for getting Willie to come to your’s,” Reggie got up and hugged Alex from the back and sat back down, “Anything for you ‘Lex.” 

Willie rushed back to his seat, hands wet. He shook them, getting water all over Luke. “You know what, I don’t think we have properly introduced ourselves. I mean I know Nick, Flynn and Julie but the rest of you are basically phantoms.” Flynn pulled her phone out and quickly typed something. “Okay, I’ll go first. My name is William Covington, I’m 18 and I’m gay and broke into the local art gallery to pop some sick wheelies.” Willie pointed at Alex and then gestured for him to speak. “Oh! my name’s Alexander Joshua Peters, I turn 18 this year, I’m gay and have major anxiety. Like I once stood in a shop looking for a gift before realising I already had bought one.” 

Alex nudged Flynn’s shoulder, “ Hi! I’m Flynn Jadah Ryder, yes like from Rapunzel, I’m turning 17 this year and am a lesbian. Fun fact! I broke my leg dancing on the dinner table last year.” Flynn twisted her right hand above her left arm, licked her hand and slammed hit down on her arm. 

Nick tsked and pushed his hair out of his eyes, “I’m Nicolas Samuel Lawrence, I’m 17 and Bi as fuck. Until like two weeks ago, I thought ‘Total eclipse of the heart’ was written especially for the Diary of A Wimpy Kid movie and even learned the song on my guitar for a themed party.” 

Luke just stared at Nick, his hand over his mouth. “I’m Lucas Michael Patterson, I’m 18 and Pan. When I was 15 I tried to sneak out of my house for the first time and twisted my ankle climbing out of the kitchen window. My six-string was not harmed though, so everything was good.” He held his fist out like a microphone under Julie’s head. 

Reggie pushed his arm away. “I’m Juliana Camilla Molina, I turn 17 next month and am more Bi than Nick can ever hope to be.” Nick leaned over the table and pinched Julie on the arm. “Last weekend, Flynn and I went and drew  devil horns and a pitchfork on every poster of Carrie Wilson that is in the school.” Nick and Willie both stood up, shouting, “THAT WAS YOU GUYS?” in unison. 

Flynn and Julie bowed their heads down and everyone turned their attention to Reggie. “Hi. I’m Reginald James Harrison and I’m 18 years old.” Reggie wrung his hands out, “uhh I’m-” The bell went off and everyone around the group packed up their things. “We can finish this later, I mean,” Reggie said nervously. Everyone agreed, noting but not pressing the sudden change in Reggie’s voice.

* * *

Luke, Nick and Flynn all came to the Molina home at 5 PM, Flynn bringing a bag full of baking ingredients with her. Reggie and Carlos were in the kitchen, eating some lasagna that Lillian had made. Julie crushed Flynn and Nick in a hug and fist-bumped Luke, “so what are we baking up today?” she asked Flynn. The doorbell rang and Ray opened it, letting a very anxious Alex in. “Mijo?” Ray asked, “what is wrong, you look like you are going to puke all your lunch out.” Alex sunk onto the sofa, as everyone came to surround him. “I got a date.” Ray put his hand on his shoulder, “Oh Mijo, don’t worry. I bet she’ll love you.” Alex shook slightly, pondering his next words, “He just really cool and outgoing and I’m well a bucket full of fear most of the time.” Ray processed Alex’s words, his smile unfaltering. “Oh Alex, you don’t need to worry. This boy will love you for everything you are.” Lillian rubbed Alex’s back and pulled him into a hug. Carlos put his head on Ray’s shoulder, “Can we scare him? Julie never brings a boy home and I want to use my bat.” Julie sat with her mouth open as Reggie high-fived Carlos. Flynn had a sinister look in her eyes and Nick slung his arm over her shoulders. Julie looked at Reggie and gestured to the stairs with her head. Reggie followed Julie into her bedroom and sat down on her unmade bed. “So what do you want to talk about?” he asked.

“You look like you want to shout something out but also never want to talk about it. At lunch, you were talking and then it was like you got all nervous. Do you want to talk about it?” Reggie ran his hands over his face, “I don’t want to make today all about me. It’s Alex’s big date.” Julie sat down beside him and gripped his hand. “You won’t be making today all about you, if you want, you can tell me when you’re ready.”

“I’m Bisexual,” Reggie whispered. Julie let go of Reggie’s hand and pulled the Bisexual flag off her wall. She wrapped it around Reggie’s head, making him resemble a grandma wearing a silk scarf. “Hi Bisexual, I’m Julie.” He pulled her into a hug. Carlos walked into the room, a baseball bat in each of his hands. “Did I miss something?” he asked. Reggie extended his arm and Carlos joined the hug. “I just told Julie I’m Bisexual.” 

he nodded, “Like Julie and Flynn and Nick.” At the mention of her name, Flynn walked in white face paint on her cheeks in two neat lines. “Oh did I walk into a sibling emotional hug?”Julie rolled her eyes and Reggie motioned for her to join them, “Kinda, I just came out as bi.” Flynn rested her head on Reggie’s shoulder as Nick barged in, green face paint on his cheeks like Flynn’s. “Oh, wig are we hugging? Why are we hugging?” he said, hugging Reggie from behind, his arms around his neck, hands resting on Reggie’s chest. “Yeah, Nick, I’m Bi.” Nick hummed into Reggie’s head, “Oh cool.” Luke and Alex burst into the room, confused to see their friend at the centre of a hug pile. Luke sat next to Julie and Alex squeezed himself between Nick and Luke. “everything alright Reg?” Luke asked him, worry flooding his face.

“Yeah Luke, I. I’m Bi. Shit Alex-” Reggie looked at Alex, “-sorry for making it all about me.” Alex smacked Reggie on the head. “Reg, it’s okay, thanks for telling us you’re Bi. I care more about you than a guy that didn’t even specify if today was a date.” Ray and Lillian had walked into the room a second after Luke and Alex did, both smiling at the pile of teenagers. “There really are only two straight adults in this house,” Nick said laughing. Reggie liked the feeling of Nick’s laughter and liked the sound even more. Lillian kissed Reggie on the forehead and pushed some hair out of his eyes. “If we are going to be talking about it, I’m Bi-curious and had a major crush on Rose when she was in her band.” Julie’s eyes widened as Flynn choked slightly on her spit. “Oh wow,” Flynn said, “We really are heterophobic in this home, aren’t we? No offence Mr Molina.” Ray rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang. “Okay everyone knows what their part is in Operation Scare the Shit out of Willie?” Everyone nodded their heads and went downstairs. “-And for the record.” Ray shouted at the mob, “I’m Pansexual and had multiple boyfriends, girlfriends and non-binary partners in University.” Luke ran back and fist-bumped Ray before taking his position at the door. Ray cracked his neck and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the Willex date!


	9. skateboards are not the best mode of transport for two people

Willie stood outside the door, his skateboard nowhere to be seen. Alex had gone to the bathroom so Ray welcomed him in, guiding the confused teen to the living room and sitting him on the sofa. Carlos ran to the windows, closing the curtains while Nick closed the lights and doors, causing the room to be flooded by darkness. A light shone straight onto Willie’s face and he blinked, holding his hand over his eyes. Ray sat on the coffee table in front of Willie, Lillian beside him with a rolling pin in her hands. Nick and Carlos stood on either side of the coffee table, a baseball bat in their hands. Luke stood above them, a desk lamp held in the air, his grip tight and biceps on show. Willie turned his head to see Flynn sitting on the sofa arm, a compass from a geometry kit held menacingly in her left hand. Willie looked the other way to see Julie perched on the opposite sofa arm, a soft smile on her face and a brass knuckle - that her father specifically remembered telling her not to get - on her right hand. Willie looked at the lamp in Luke’s arms and at the three extension cables that connected it to the socket.

“Okay, son. What’s your name and your plan for tonight?” Ray asked in his Dad’s voice. Willie looked at Ray, not sure if he was joking. “Sir? You know me, I’m Julie’s chemistry partner.” Ray ignored Willie and repeated the question. “My name is William Covington sir. I plan to take Alex to Carluccio’s downtown and get some pizza. Get to know him better as he’s a friend of my friends.” Carlos threw his bat down on the ground while everyone let out a disappointed breath. It wasn’t a date, but it was not a clear rejection. Ray prayed that Alex already knew that somehow.

“What are you guys doing?” Alex asked, walking into the living room. He surveyed the room, eyes landing on Julie. “Is that a brass knuckle?” Luke panicked slightly, scared of his friend, and dropped the lamp on Ray’s head. “Luke!” he exclaimed, scaring Flynn, who jumped forward, the tip of the compass poking Willie’s arm. Alex shook his head and grabbed Willie’s hand, pulling him up. “Thank you, Mr Molina and Ms Harrison for letting me get ready here.” Lillian smiled and put her hand on her chest while Ray sent his hands on both boys’ shoulders, “Have fun and just remember I want you both back here at 8 pm sharp. It is a school night and that is the curfew time in this house. You two boys have fun, okay.” Alex and Willie nodded and walked out the front door, and down the path to the main road. 

“Our steed for tonight,” Willie said, unlocking the door to a fancy car that Alex didn’t know the name for. Willie opened the door for Alex. “Did you steal a car, Willie?” he said, sliding into the extremely comfortable passenger seat. Willie sat down in the driver’s seat and snorted, “Nope, it’s my dad’s. I borrowed it for tonight’s pizza dinner, skateboards are not the best mode of transport for two people.” The words ‘pizza dinner’ rolled around Alex’s head. Not a date, but not a clear rejection. It was better than nothing. Alex shook his head as Willie started the engine.

* * *

Willie put on the radio and drummed his fingers along to the beat. Alex hummed along, laughing at Willie’s dramatic singing voice. “Don’t like my singing Hotdog?” Willie had asked him, “think you can do better?” The song on the radio changed, Double Take by Dhruv playing. Alex flashed him a smile and began to sing along;

_I could say I never dare_

_To think about you in that way_

_But, I would be lying_

_And I pretend I'm happy for you_

_When you find some dude to take home_

_But, I won't deny that-_

“Holy Shit Alex,” Willie said after pulling over. He stared at Alex in disbelief. “You can sing?” Alex had always been self-conscious about his voice, he was a drummer and drummers didn’t belt out lyrics on stage. He had settled on the fact that his voice was not terrible, but not perfect either. He could sing babies to sleep and that was all that mattered for him. Alex blushed, putting his hands on his cheeks. “Luke and Reggie are always trying to get me to sing more. Luke keeps writing parts in for me, but I mean I’m the drummer and drummers don’t sing.”

“Drummers don’t sing, but you can.” Willie started the car again, turning his head every once in a while to watch Alex sing.

“Here we are, the best pizza place in LA.” Willie shut the engine and stepped out the car, running to open Alex’s door. Carluccio’s was a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant in downtown LA. Willie held his hand out to Alex, who gladly accepted, and walked through the door. A teenage girl, no more than 15 years old, skipped to the pair and smacked Willie lightly on the arm with the two menus in her hands, “Willie! You didn’t say you’re bringing a friend!” she emphasized the word friend. Willie rolled his eyes and followed the girl to a small booth. Alex sat down on the worn leather seat, Willie settling in opposite him. The girl stood up straight and pulled a notepad and pen. “Hi! Welcome to Carluccio’s, my name is Mariana and I will be your server tonight. Would you like some water and complimentary breadsticks?” Alex sat silent but gave Mariana a tight smile. “Okay that is a yes on the breadsticks for Blondie, you having your usual Willie?” He nodded, “Alex you want the same? I’m having a four cheese pizza.” Alex agreed and Mariana speed-walked back to the till. 

Alex fiddled with the strings of his favourite hoodie. “So,” he started, “how did you find the supposedly best pizza in LA?” Willie gave Alex the biggest smile, “You know Mariana? The server,” Willie gestured to her with his head, “I taught her how to skate. She was this tiny ball of anger at the skate park. This was like, I dunno, 3 years ago? When she was like 12/13. Her dad wanted to pay me back, so he gave me a free meal here at his restaurant. I haven’t eaten pizza anywhere else, trust me this place will make you hooked.” 

Alex smiled at the thought of Willie helping younger skaters. Mariana set down two glasses of water and a basket full on warm garlic breadsticks on the table. Willie pinched her cheek and she smacked his hand away.

“So are you going to tell me how you met Luke, Reggie and Julie? I mean once you meet Julie, Nick and Flynn introduce themselves.” Willie asked, picking up a breadstick and pulling it apart. “I met Luke first. It was our first day of Kindergarten and his cubby was right next to mine. Every single day, he would put his lunch in my cubby and take mine at lunchtime. At first, it was super annoying, but halfway into the year, we both put our lunch in my cubby and bags in his. Reggie and I became friends in the first grade after Luke got super ill and I was in my cowboy phase. We bonded over our mutual love for Billy the Kidd and Luke and Reggie became friends after their moms became friends with each other.” Alex took a long sip from his water and then grabbed a breadstick. It was soft and slightly greasy, he tore it apart and put a bit in his mouth. The garlic taste was not strong at all, and the breadstick itself was buttery. “Oh my god.” Alex moaned, “This is the best breadstick I have ever eaten.” he took and another bite before continuing with his story. “I met Julie because Reggie’s mom, the lady you met tonight, is getting married to Julie’s dad. The first time we met was when Luke and I were hiding in their garage trying to scare Reggie. Julie came in and started to sing, we scared her instead and then ran away.” Willie laughed and Alex decided that he was going to make Willie laugh as much as he could. Just to memorise the sound of his laughter. 

Mariana filled their glasses again and picked up the now-empty basket. Another teen followed Mariana, a pizza in each of their hands. Willie started to clap and the pizza was set on the table and cut right in front of them. Alex picked up a slice and took a bite. The cheese both melted and bubbled in his mouth, the sauce both tangy and sweet at the same time. The base was soft and fluffy, the opposite of the cardboard frozen stuff his mother would serve on the nights she wanted to try something new and couldn’t muster up the energy to make dinner. “See,” Willie said, his slice already half-eaten. “Best pizza in LA.” Alex nodded, unable to do anything else but eat the pizza in front of him.

The pair finished their pizzas and even made space for dessert. They split a slice of Tiramisu, but Willie refused to split the bill, stating that he brought Alex out here and he was the one to cover the cost. “Holy shit Willie,” Alex said, sliding back into the passenger seat. Willie closed his door and sat down. “You were right about this being the best pizza in LA. But you should have let me pay at least for dessert.” Willie started the engine but they didn’t move from their space in the carpark. “Okay, Hotdog how about this, I will let you pay next time we go and eat out on two conditions. One, you and I drive around LA right now. It’s only 7:30 and we have a ton of time before I gotta get you back to the Molina’s. Two, you gotta sing some more, I like your voice. You don’t have to if you don’t want to I mean, I don’t want to force you to.” Alex blushed again. “What is wrong with me?” he asked himself in this thoughts, “If Willie sees me blushing this much he’ll think I have some weird-ass medical condition or something. The car pulled out of the parking space and Alex pulled his phone out. “You got a deal skater boy. Let’s drive.” Willie merged onto the main road while Alex pulled his phone into the car, putting Chanel by Frank Ocean on. Alex sang along in parts as the LA lights flashed past;

_My guy pretty like a girl_

_And he got fight stories to tell_

_I see both sides like Chanel_

_See on both sides like Chanel_

_Swimming laps through pool water_

_Heated like I'm underworld_

_Hide my tattoos in Shibuya_

* * *

“So this is you I guess,” Willie said, this hands in his pockets. Alex nodded and walked alongside Willie to the Molina house’s front door. Alex knocked on the door as Willie walked back to his car, “I’ll see you tomorrow Hotdog.” Alex wasn’t sure if it was the pizza or hormones that made him jog to Willie and engulf him in a hug. The front door opened and everyone stared at the two. They pulled away, unaware of the audience. Alex slipped inside, slightly dizzy and extremely full. “So?” Luke prompted, “How’d it go?”

“It wasn’t a date.” Nick threw his hands up in the air, “But I think I have a crush on Willie or the Pizza we ate tonight.” everyone laughed as Alex rested his chin in his hands, “He said that next time we go out to eat, we’ll split the bill and that he likes my voice.”

“ALEX THAT’S AMAZING!” Reggie shouted as he and Luke threw themselves at Alex. Julie, Carlos Nick and Flynn jumped around while Lillian and Ray watched the teenagers celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Willie is currently testing the water and I promise that they will get together soon, but for the sake of the plot, it will take a couple of chapters.


	10. IT’S LIKE WATCHING DR FRANKENSTEIN MAKE HIS MONSTER.

Julie’s phone kept vibrating and she was very close to using it as a ball for Carlos’ batting practice. Her crop-top rode up slightly as she cuffed her ripped jeans. Julie finished putting her hair up in two space buns and scribbled  **‘Why couldn’t the pirate play cards? Because he was sitting on the deck!’** for Reggie on the mirror. She unlocked the doors and made her way downstairs. Julie put her phone facedown on the table and grabbed a chocolate croissant, putting it whole in her mouth and ripping a second plain one. She opened each half of her plain croissant and then ripped the chocolate filled one in half, sandwiching the chocolate half inside the plain one. Reggie stared at her while she ate her Franken-breakfast and scrolled through the group chat.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Hetrophobes 😤🙄**

Reggie 🪕🤠: NO 

Reggie 🪕🤠: I WILL NOT BE A JAR JAR BINKS STAN

🅱ick 🥍: Jar Jar Binks? Nah.

🅱ick 🥍: we don’t stan Jar Jar Binks in this house.

Alex 🥁🎒: Uh this is a group chat?

Reggie 🪕🤠: THANK YOU NICK

**__________________________today____________________**

Flynn 💅🏽😤: So as your manager

Luke 💪🏽🎸: we?? Don’t?? Have?? a ?? manager???

Flynn 💅🏽😤: AS YOUR MANAGER

Flynn 💅🏽😤: I got you a gig and made a poster for you guys, just need your approval.

Flynn 💅🏽😤:  [ [.PNG of the Poster.] ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d5e1518c7731099b71903a96ca73e0c7/9a22d8377b9091d8-33/s500x750/64d938bd117a9fbe57cf8eb1a0857239d42ec953.png)

Alex 🥁🎒: FLYNN

Alex 🥁🎒: YOU ARE AMAZING

Reggie 🪕🤠: We are so lucky that you are our manager.

Luke 💪🏽🎸: Love the poster and the name too Flynn, even though you are NOT OUR MANAGER

Luke 💪🏽🎸: I mean it’s just a school dance but I guess we can use it as a stepping stone to bigger gigs.

🅱ick 🥍: Flynn really is flaunting her talent rn

Willie 🛹🍕: Did you draw this????

Flynn 💅🏽😤: YESH!!! 

Willie 🛹🍕: Can I pay you to decorate my deck???

Flynn 💅🏽😤: I’ll do it for free if you teach me some tricks.

Willie 🛹🍕: Deal

Flynn 💅🏽😤: Just waiting for Julie.

Flynn 💅🏽😤: I can see you are online.

Reggie 🪕🤠: She has a croissant in her mouth and is ripping another in half rn.

Reggie 🪕🤠: She’s going hulk on the breakfast pastries.

Reggie 🪕🤠: IT’S LIKE WATCHING DR FRANKENSTEIN MAKE HIS MONSTER.

Julie 🎹 💖: REGGIE!!!

Julie 🎹 💖: FLYNN I LOVE YOUR POSTER AND THE NAME???

Julie 🎹 💖: *chef kiss* perfexttion

Willie 🛹🍕: perfexttion

Flynn 💅🏽😤: perfexttion

Alex 🥁🎒: perfexttion

Reggie 🪕🤠: perfexttion

🅱ick 🥍: perfexttion

Luke 💪🏽🎸: Get her ass

Julie 🎹 💖: SHUT THE FUCK UP LUKE

Reggie 🪕🤠: LANGUAGE

Willie 🛹🍕: Nick, you coming to the skatepark??

🅱ick 🥍: yeah meet you there. 

🅱ick 🥍: Just remember Julie that we have our date today

Julie 🎹 💖: I remember!

Luke 💪🏽🎸: We have band practise so don’t be late. 

Luke 💪🏽🎸: I’m talking to the Molina-Harrison twins.

Alex 🥁🎒: Yeah, I’m on my way.

Reggie 🪕🤠: We?? Practise?? At ?? our ?? house??? 

Julie 🎹 💖: I will not hesitate to throttle you, Luke.

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

“Okay, we have two things to talk about. So have you two found dates to the wedding?” Lillian asked, sipping her coffee. Carlos and Ray stopped buttering their breakfast rolls as Reggie and Julie stared at each other. “I’m going to take that as a no. It’s not a bad thing guys, don’t panic okay. I mean Carlos has a friend coming, so why don’t you ask one of your friends?” Ray reached out and held Lillian’s hand. “The second thing was about our last names.” Lillian cleared her throat, “Ray and I were thinking to double hyphenate our last names. Harrison was and is my maiden name. So if you three wanted to take both our names to become the Harrison-Molina or the Molina-Harrison family. There is no pressure and you guys can take as much time to think about this as it is a very big decision.” Reggie gripped his hands and stood up, “Can I please go out for a while?” Ray nodded and watched him walk out the front door. 

“I’m gonna go with him,” Julie said, pocketing her phone. “Tell the guys that we’re out, please Papi.” 

“Just keep your sound on and call if anything happens, okay Mija.” Julie ran out, slamming the door shut. Reggie stood at the edge of the driveway, hands in his pockets, “I knew you were going to come.” Julie punched his shoulder, “wanna walk around the block, Jules?” She looped his arm in her and they walked at a leisurely pace. “So,” Julie said as they crossed the road, “what’s bothering you?” Reggie moved Julie to the other side of the path, his eyes frozen on a figure that seemed to be following them. How did he not notice? His blood ran cold and he shook his head, focusing on Julie. “I don’t mind taking your family name, but I mean I just changed my name. How much of myself am I? I feel like so many changes have come so fast and I just needed a minute to process everything. What about you? Do you want to take our name? It’s stupid, I know.” The pair crossed the road again and saw Alex and Luke walk into the garage. “ it’s not stupid Reggie. I was born a Molina and nothing will change that. But I can grow and become a Harrison-Molina and isn’t that a beautiful thought.” Reggie gave a half-smile and bonked his head against Julie’s. “ I can see why you’re a songwriter, you see the world in a different light.” Reggie reached to open the garage door, but Julie stopped him, “So are you, I saw the lyrics you were doodling on your chemistry work. I would love to hear Home is Where my Horses are.”

* * *

“Damn,” Alex said, wiping his brow, “I don’t think we’ve ever jammed this hard in a while.” Reggie nodded as he passed Julie and Luke a bottle of water. “We’re gonna rock the school dance.” Julie put her feet on the coffee table and leaned slightly on Luke. Reggie’s eye twitched as Luke put his arm around her waist, hand resting on her exposed midriff. “We have to draw up a setlist for the dance, they want around 5 songs. We are not doing the whole dance, Flynn is DJ-ing.” Alex opened Luke’s songbook and flipped through the pages. “Okay, so how about we do Bright, Long Weekend, Edge of Great, Crooked Teeth and Now or Never?” Luke and Reggie agreed but Julie grimaced. “We can’ cover any of Trevor’s stuff. I mean it is really good, but not at the dance where his sister is attending. I mean even if Carrie and I were still friends, playing her brother’s music would be a big faux pa.” Luke got up and grabbed all the darts off the dartboard, throwing them angrily. Alex gripped his fanny pack as Reggie patted Julie’s leg. “Trevor was part of Sunset Curve. He was our rhythmic guitarist. But the night we were going to perform for the club owner and record label, Hollywood Ghost Club, Trevor bailed, taking Luke’s songs and passing them off as his own. Crooked Teeth, Long Weekend, Get Lost. They all are by Luke.” Julie put her hands on her head. “But Trev would play all his new music for me, Flynn and Carrie. Nick would jam along with him, doing the guitar parts. I would sing along with him. I never knew. I’m so sorry.” A car horn beeped from outside and Julie stood up, “That must be Nick.” she smoothed her crop-top down, “How do I look?” 

“Lovely, but can you wear a longer shirt?” Reggie said.

“You look perfect Julie,” Alex said, giving her a thumbs up.

“N-nice. You look nice.” Luke said, trying not to stare at her Midriff.

Julie picked up her phone and walked to the door before turning around, “Please can you promise me that you are not going to get revenge on Trevor. I know it hurts, but revenge won’t change anything.” She gave them a tight-lipped smile and slipped out the door. Reggie turned to face Luke and punched him in the chest, “Can you stop doing your Mr Smooth routine with my younger sister. She’s into Nick and has a chance, don’t interfere, Luke, please.” Alex’s mouth opened and closed as Luke pushed the bubbling feelings deep inside. “I don’t like Julie, and I wasn’t doing my ‘Mr Smooth’ thing with her. Don’t worry Reggie.” He lied. Julie was his friend’s sister and friends don't go for their friend’s sister, it was the bro code. “Anyways we have bigger things to worry about. I think it's time to pay a visit to Dear Old Bobby.”

* * *

Nick sipped his ice coffee and sighed, “This wasn’t what we hoped it would be.” Julie nodded. If you told her two months ago that Nick Lawrence would ask her out on a date, she would have either called you a liar or die of happiness. But there were no fireworks, no spark. Julie couldn’t stop thinking about Luke’s arm around her waist, his warm hand resting on her exposed skin. “Woah Molina! You alright?” Nick asked, “you are blushing real hard right now.” Julie covered her cheeks and let out a nervous laugh. “I’m fine! Nothing wrong here! No siree.” Nick flicked her forehead, “so you are not thinking about a certain orange beanie-wearing guy who is allergic to sleeves and is your brother’s friend?” Julie groaned and drank more of her peach and mint iced tea. “Fine you dork! It's not like you don’t have anyone you find really cute.” Nick choked on his coffee and didn’t meet her eyes. “Maybe, but it’s pretty awkward and I mean I don’t want to ruin anything. Not every relationship ends like yours and Flynn’s.” Julie and Flynn had dated for a month when they both were 15. In the end, the two decided that their love for each other was platonic. “I can keep a secret Nick, you can tell me if you want to.” They both sat silently for a while before Nick spoke, “I think I may have a slight, very minor crush on your brother Reggie.”

Julie laughed and Nick looked at her gobsmacked, “Oh my god Nick, I literally got so worried that you were gonna say, Carlos.” Nick punched her in the arm, glad that Julie didn’t respond with hostility. “Look, Nick, I will play matchmaker to you and Reggie if you help us get Alex and Willie together.” He sighed and pretended to reluctantly shake her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was mostly a filler, but I would like to say that the poster that Flynn made is actually made by me!


	11. he knew he was bargaining with himself, but sometimes the impossible comes true doesn’t it?

Julie drummed her fingers against the steering wheel of her dad’s car. When she and Nick were out, the boys went to get revenge, and nearly got caught if it wasn’t for Flynn’s quick thinking. Julie swallowed whatever feelings she had for Carrie and with Flynn, went to her house. Trevor was meditating in his room and Carrie lounging on the sofa. Flynn lay down next to Carrie while Julie snooped upstairs, catching the boys writing on a full-size mirror in Carrie’s red lipstick. She headed back to Flynn while the guys guiltily climbed out of the guest room window and made their way back to the car. The car ride back was painful for all of them. Alex and Reggie held each other’s hands while Luke stared out of the window. Flynn sat in the driver’s seat and Julie drove, “I’m not mad at you guys.” she told them. “I’m not mad, I promise.” But they didn’t budge. Tears blurred her sight and her fingers tightened around the steering wheel. Flynn saw the tears on Julie’s cheeks and latched onto her arm, “stop the car.” Flynn got out and opened the driver’s door, pulling Julie into a hug. “They all are mad with me, aren’t they?” she mumbled into Flynn’s shoulder. “First Carrie and now Reggie and Alex and Luke. It’s all my fault. God, I’m an awful person aren’t I Flynn.” Julie turned, remembering that the boys were in the car with them, but the backseat was empty.

* * *

Alex opened the door of the car, needing air. Reggie and Luke followed him, walking in silence for God knows how long. “We fucked up,” Reggie said, pulling at his hair. “I fucked up and now Julie’s disappointed in me and so is Flynn. I had something good going for me and I fucked it up.” Alex loosened Reggie’s grip on his hair and sat him down on the curb. Luke kicked a can and flopped down next to him, “It’s not your fault Reg. I was the one who made the plan and egged us on.” Alex looked up to the sky, “We gotta apologise. I mean, we messed up and we have to face our actions.” Reggie nodded and let Luke pull him up. The trio walked back to the Molina home, climbing through backyards and parking lots. They got back in record time and watched Flynn and Julie pull up to the driveway. The two got out of the car wordlessly. Julie’s face was tear-stricken and part of Flynn’s sweater was wet. Alex and Reggie already had headed inside, but Luke stood outside the home, underneath Julie’s bedroom window. His phone buzzed;

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Willie 🛹🍕

Luke 💪🏽🎸: I need a favour

Willie 🛹🍕: Yeah dude?

Luke 💪🏽🎸: your dad is Caleb Covington right?

Willie 🛹🍕: yeah he adopted me when I was 6

Luke 💪🏽🎸: I need help with a situation regarding an artist he signed to his label.

Luke 💪🏽🎸: a Trevor Wilson

Willie 🛹🍕: oh 

Willie 🛹🍕: You can stop by the club, I’m working tonight so I’ll get you a meeting. Really bummed that I’m missing your gig

Luke 💪🏽🎸: I owe you, big time man

Luke 💪🏽🎸: we’ll do a private concert for you

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Luke ran a hand through his hair and climbed up the arbour, knocking on Julie’s bedroom window. He peeked inside to see that Flynn and Julie were hugging. He could see Alex and Reggie hiding in her closet, Alex had a finger up. Julie opened the window and Alex put his finger down, leaping out of his hiding place. 

“I’m sorry!” Reggie sang, doing jazz hands.

“We’re sorry,” Alex sang, matching the tune.

“We’re super-duper crazy sorry!” Luke harmonized, his grip on the window sill loosening slightly. Flynn pulled him in and stood protectively next to Julie, who held her arms out. Reggie wrapped himself around her small frame, “Sorry for being a shitty brother.” he mumbled into her hair. “-and for having equally shitty friends.” Julie let out a laugh and wiped her face, pulling away from him. “You’re not a shitty brother,” she told him. Alex hugged her next, moving side-to-side, “sorry Julie,” he said holding her at arm’s length. Julie put her arms on Alex’s, “it’s okay.” Luke edged forward and hugged Julie, his chin resting on her shoulder, “Sorry Julie for all this, it was my idea.” he whispered into Julie’s ear, a little too close for Reggie’s liking. They pulled apart, Julie’s hand lingering on Luke’s forearms, “It’s alright.” she said, finally letting go. 

Flynn clapped her hands together, sitting down next to Reggie who was on Julie’s bed, “you guys ready for tonight?” Alex put down the book-style photo frame he had in his hand and turned around looking at Luke. Reggie stopped petting Flynn’s hair and Julie sat down in front of the two, a blank look on her face. Flynn looked at Julie in disbelief, “the school dance?” she said, looking at the group, “the one you are supposed to play? Guys?” Julie laughed nervously as Alex sat down next to her, “But isn’t the dance on Friday?” Luke sat down next to Reggie. Flynn pulled out her phone and showed him the lock screen, the word  **_FRIDAY_ ** staring at him, “Yeah, I mean we are ready though.” 

They had finalised their set-list, choosing to play Bright, Now or Never, a new song that Julie and Luke had written called Edge of Great and two covers; Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood and Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. Nick, Willie and Flynn joined them for practice, Nick even playing a few songs with them. Luke had no beef with Nick, he was a cool guy and played the guitar well, but his closeness with Julie did annoy Luke. It was like an itch that he couldn’t reach. Alex had taught Willie the basic beats in the songs and even perfected Sweater Weather. “That’s good guys! Now please don’t take this the wrong way but Julie has to get ready and so do I,” Flynn got up from the bed and walked out the door, only to pop her head back in. “I’ll meet you there Jules. Don’t be late!” Julie flipped her off only to be tackled by Reggie and Alex, both shouting something about no vulgar gestures in their household. Lillian walked into the room as the trio went through the bathroom into Reggie’s room, leaving Julie in silence. She pulled out her mp3 player and connected it to her speakers, the beginning of Inna’s Bad Boys playing as Lillian sat down on the floor next to Julie, kissing her on the head. Julie held Lillian’s hand and opened her mother’s trunk of clothes with her free hand.

* * *

Alex paced around the room as Luke spoke, “We just have to talk to Willie’s dad and then we can fix the mess and get our songs back. Don’t worry! It will only take like 20 minutes, we can get back to the dance with a ton of time left. I just need to get our songs - my songs back.” Reggie threw his hands up in the air, “Fine! Let’s go to Willie’s dad’s club, but we will leave with 20 minutes to spare before we are supposed to go up on stage. I will not let my sister down again.” Luke held his arm out to Alex who gripped it, his usual worry still on his face. They all went downstairs and sat down in the old van they used, Luke behind the steering wheel and Alex in the passenger seat. Reggie sat behind them both, phone in hand and heart in his throat. He trusted Luke with his life, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that this was a huge mistake that they were making.

The drive was a short one, music played from the radio and Reggie chewed his nails down to stubs. “Is this what Alex feels 24/7?” he wondered to himself as they got out. Willie stood outside the main entrance, his hair was tired back and he wore a blazer over his spotted dress shirt and black corduroy shorts. Alex paused for a second, staring at him. “Hey, guys!” Willie said as a couple in lavish evening wear walked past. “Come on, follow me.” the group weaved through the crowd of club-goers, “I got you guys a table and a meeting with my dad, after his number he’s willing to speak with you guys about Trevor.” Luke, Alex and Reggie sat down as a tall man in a deep purple suit walked up to Willie, putting his arm protectively around Willie’s shoulders. “Are these your friends that you were talking about William?” he let go of his son and shook the trio's hands, “The name’s Caleb Covington. I run this club, the Hollywood Ghost Club, and it’s sister record label, Hollywood Ghost Records. I will be right with you boys after I go and entertain my guests.” Caleb and Willie both left to work as the Jazz music surrounded the boys. A waiter came and set platters on the table and refilled their drinks.

“Luke?” Reggie asked, 15 minutes into their stay at the Hollywood Ghost Club, “Luke. We have to leave.” Luke had a hot dog in his hand and Alex had been whisked away by two male stage dancers to do the swing dance. Alex let out a light laugh as he was spun around. “Reggie chill. We have a ton of time and we haven’t even talked with Caleb yet!” Luke told him as Willie caught Reggie’s eye, jumping up and down while pointing at his wrist in urgency. “Luke.” he said with a tone of anger that never appeared in his voice, “Luke I am leaving. I can’t stand Julie up and if I stay, there is a chance I will.” Luke looked shocked but said nothing as Reggie sprinted up the spiral staircase and out the door. Willie followed him, his blazer nowhere to be seen. Reggie kicked the van, Luke had the keys in his jean pockets. He broke into a sprint as Willie skated beside him, “Alex looked really happy,” Willie said bitterly as they neared the school. Reggie stopped running and looked at the skater,  _ at his friend _ and hugged him. “You’re way better Willie.” Willie punched him lightly on the arm and skated faster, causing Reggie to run faster than he was already.

* * *

They were late and Julie was close to tears. Nick sat backstage with her, sitting on the floor. “What are we going to do?” she asked. He hugged her harder as Flynn stalled the anxious crowd. They were promised live music and that is what they expected. Julie put her head in her knees as heavy steps grew louder. Reggie collapsed next to her, his face was red and his breathing ragged. Willie followed him, pink in the face but not as bad as Reggie. “I’m- I’m not late am I?” Nick gave Willie a wave and winked at Reggie who was very glad his face couldn’t get any redder than it already was. Julie looked at her brother who lay on the floor, “not that much when are the others getting here so we can start?” he pursed his lips and listened as Willie explained everything that had happened. “Well fuck.” Nick said, resting his head against the wall, Julie sighed while getting up. “I’ll go and tell Flynn that we aren’t performing after all.” Nick grabbed her wrist, “Jules we have you and Reg. Don’t take this the wrong way, but Willie knows the drum parts and I’m not as good as Luke, but we can still play tonight if you want.”

“Are you guys really willing to play with us?” she asked as Reggie and Willie pulled them all into a group hug. “Okay but no original songs, I can’t play them without Luke and Alex.” Flynn walked backstage and said, “Are you ready Jules?” Julie nodded as Nick and Willie took their places on stage. 

* * *

“Shit fuck.” Luke said, staring at the clock. It was 11:00 PM and he sat inside the club with Alex beside him. Caleb listened to the boys’ story and with the promise of setting the story straight, sent them on their way with the offer of a job at the club. “We can still make it right?” he asked softly as they walked into the car park. Alex shook his head and showed Luke his phone. An Instagram story was playing and Luke’s heart shattered. Julie was onstage, glowing as she sang Sweater Weather. Reggie stood behind her doing a little shimmy. Nick sang into the mic with Julie, his eyes flickering to Reggie as he moved to sing with him. A guitar was in Nick’s hands. Willie sat on the drums, mimicking Alex and his laidback drumming style. The video ended with Nick and Julie’s faces zoomed in as they sang to each other. Someone had gone and drawn a heart around the zoomed-in image, the words **_#I ship it_ ** underneath, burning into Luke’s soul. He kicked the van in anger, “what else have they played?” Alex flipped through the stories, the beginning of a new song playing with each click, “Sweater Weather, Everybody Talks, Watermelon Sugar, Crush Culture, Love Songs and Misery Business. Nothing original, just covers.” They both sat inside the van as Luke slammed the steering wheel. “Maybe we can make it and play, Julie and the guys are stalling for us.” he knew he was bargaining with himself, but sometimes the impossible comes true doesn’t it? Luke started the engine and pushed the van into third gear, trying to make it to the school dance.

* * *

The hall was empty, the crowd left to go and party at Carrie’s house as soon as they finished their set. The five of them, however, had to stay and clean up the mess, an obligation that Flynn had conveniently forgotten to tell Julie. But it was not a boring task. They all took turns to perform on stage while the rest cleaned up. Willie cleaned the streamers by skating the length of the hall with a broom held high in his hands. Reggie had Nick on his shoulders, both of them popping the balloons that decorated the walls. The hall was clean and all that was left to do was pop the freestanding decorations. Julie and Flynn sat on the floor popping the balloon arch with a push pin. Reggie, Nick and Willie were onstage, doing the can-can as Alex and Luke burst inside shouting, “We’re here!” They both looked around, landing on Julie. “We are so sorry,” Luke started but stopped as Jullie put her hand up. “I know everything, Willie and Reggie filled us in. Bands don’t lie to each other. Friends don’t lie to each other!” Alex and Luke felt a jolt of bitter irony go through them, Luke had said the exact same words to Bobby when he announced his signing. “ How dare you tell me that ‘Julie and the Phantoms is the future and Double Trouble is the past’ when you can’t leave Sunset Curve behind?” Julie asked, tears in her eyes, “this was a mistake.” Willie, Reggie, Nick and Flynn all stood behind Julie, Nick resting his arm around her shoulders. Luke felt his heart drop, “you mean the dance right?” She looked at him and ran out the hall, Flynn and Willie following. “Reggie,” Alex started, “I’m sorry.” Luke sank down to the floor and they copied. “It’s okay, I was at the club too. You guys are my brothers and I’ll forgive you for anything you guys do. Look I’ll try and speak with Julie, but I’m not going to force her into anything. If she wants to leave then let her leave.” Nick shook his keys and Reggie nodded his head, “Alex, Willie saw you dancing with the club guys, so if he’s acting a bit distant, that’s why. We’ve done the cleaning up and I’m going to go home. We can talk about all of this tomorrow.” They all hugged Luke blank-eyed and silent and Alex close to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the very late update!  
> I want to say that in this story both Caleb and Trevor/Bobby are not evil. Caleb is an extremely eccentric and kinda pushy dad who meddles in his son's love life and is pretty much the victorian version of a barbeque dad and Trevor is a desperate older brother who is trying his best.  
> Also, I might be making social media edits for this fic!  
> Come shout at me on Tumblr!  
> JATP Blog: @Reggiemolina  
> Main Blog: @Undeadgirlgang (I will be @bhenchod on Saturday as it's your girl's birthday tomorrow!)


	12. I swear on my life Lillian I do not want to steal your fiance. Dating him in college was enough.

Reggie woke up sweating, nightmares about his father usually ended up with him waking up like this. He peeled his t-shirt off and sat in his tank top, trying to get a grip on his surroundings. His pillow was damp and the duvet felt like lead around his feet. Reggie got out of bed, slowly making his way to the bathroom. He washed his face and was about to walk out when he heard soft sobs coming from Julie’s room. Reggie knew that she most likely didn’t want anyone around her, but he still knocked on the door waiting for her response. “Come in,” Julie said quietly, Reggie opened the door and walked in. Julie was lying on her bed, duvet over her head and scrunched up around her feet. “Julie?” he said softly, sitting himself down on the edge of her bed, next to what he assumed was her hand. “Is everything alright?” The duvet moved down and Julie popped her head out. She had tears on her face and her eyes were slightly red. 

“Sorry Reggie, I didn’t wake you up did I?” he shook his head and wiped her face, pulling the duvet up a little higher around her shoulders, “no, I woke up, went to wash my face and heard sobs so I just came to check on you. Is everything okay?” Julie shuffled back and moved the duvet. Reggie understood what she was trying to say and lay down next to her, sliding his arm underneath her head, “I had a nightmare,” Julie said after resting her head on Reggie’s bicep. “I saw my mom on her hospital bed and then it’s not my mom anymore but it's Papi and then Carlos and then Flynn and Nick and you. Then it's Lillian. The machines get louder and she’s shouting at me but I can’t hear anything or move. Everything gets quiet and she stops moving.” Julie wiped her face and knocked her head against his collarbone. “Sorry for making everything depressing. Why are you awake? Isn’t it like 4:30 right now?” Reggie pulled the duvet up, not sure whether to tell Julie his nightmare, about the man that caused them. “I had a nightmare, it’s nothing really. Just a normal nightmare.” Julie sensed that he didn’t want to talk about it so she pulled the duvet closer to her and closed her eyes. Reggie tried to wiggle his way out from underneath her but gave up after a while, instead choosing to rest his chin on Julie’s head and fall asleep.

* * *

Carlos snuck into Reggie’s room, sent by Ray to wake his siblings up, but saw only Reggie’s discarded t-shirt on his unmade bed. “Did Reggie sneak out of the house?” Carlos wondered as a phone rang. Carlos picked Reggie’s phone up from his bedside table as it stopped ringing and walked into Julie’s room where he found both his older siblings. “Reggie? Julie?” Carlos asked as he walked up to the bed. “Hey, Carlos, good morning,” Reggie said, patting the space behind Julie. “Your phone was ringing,” Carlos said, holding the phone out to Reggie. He lay down behind Julie, his head on Reggie’s hand. “Papi told me to wake you guys up as Uncle Caleb is coming over in an hour.” Julie turned around and kissed Carlos on the head, “we still have time, go to sleep.” she muttered before falling asleep again. Reggie laughed as Carlos pulled the duvet towards him. Reggie checked his phone, seeing messages from Luke and Alex and a missed call and message from Nick.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sunset Bois 🌇🌇

Alex 🥁🎒: Hey Reg?

Luke 💪🏽🎸: We’re gonna go grab some pizza tonight if you want to join us?

Luke 💪🏽🎸: no biggie tho

Reggie 🪕🤠: I’m not sure 

Luke 💪🏽🎸: oh

Alex 🥁🎒: that’s chill

Reggie 🪕🤠: I gotta meet Uncle Caleb,,,

Reggie 🪕🤠: I have no clue who he is tho lol

Reggie 🪕🤠: I miss you guys

Alex 🥁🎒: We miss you too Reggie

Alex 🥁🎒: I’m sorry

Reggie 🪕🤠: don’t apologise

Reggie 🪕🤠: it’s fine

Luke 💪🏽🎸: no it isn’t

Luke 💪🏽🎸: I messed up and now everyone has to pay 

Reggie 🪕🤠: Luke please stop beating yourself up

Reggie 🪕🤠: shit like this happens and all we have to do is push forward 

Reggie 🪕🤠: and hope for forgiveness.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Reggie wanted to scream, all he wanted was his brothers and his family to be one, but now it was all falling apart. He turned to see Julie and Carlos fast asleep, “so much for finding out who Uncle Caleb is,” he mumbled as he checked the messages Nick sent him.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

🅱ick 🥍:

MISSED CALL FROM 🅱ick 🥍

🅱ick 🥍: Oh shit dude sorry

🅱ick 🥍: didn’t know that you might be sleeping

Reggie 🪕🤠: Nah I’m awake, I just left my phone in my room

Reggie 🪕🤠: I fell asleep with Julie.

🅱ick 🥍: oh good luck with trying to leave without waking her up

🅱ick 🥍: they are like koalas

Reggie 🪕🤠: they??

🅱ick 🥍: Carlos, Julie and Flynn lol

🅱ick 🥍: I’m at Flynn’s place right now and she’s on my leg and I need to piss.

🅱ick 🥍: [.PNG of a shirtless Nick with Flynn’s head barely visible. His hair is messy and he has a slight smirk on his face.]

🅱ick 🥍: oh shit she just turned

🅱ick 🥍: I gotta dash lol

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Reggie let out a scream, muffing it with his fist. “Reg? Are you okay?” Ray asked walking into the room. He nodded and pointed to Julie who had her arm across his chest. Ray mock-grimaced, “good luck with that. I thought I sent Carlos to wake you guys up but it seems he’s fallen asleep too. My old college buddy, Caleb is coming over, he really wants to meet you and your mother. He was friends with Lillian years ago. Caleb is a little eccentric so heads up Mijo.” Ray walked up to the bed and kissed all three of his children on the forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

“Uncle Caleb!” Carlos shouted, barrelling into the legs of a tall man in a deep purple suit. Reggie was hit with a wave of Deja Vu. ‘Uncle Caleb’ was Caleb Covington, owner of the Hollywood ghost club. He removed his top hat and picked Carlos up, “Carlos!” Caleb ruffled his hair and hugged Carlos before looking at Julie. With open arms, he called out for her, “Julie! My favourite niece and musician.” She walked up to him and was enveloped in his arms. Caleb moved out of the door frame and walked up to Reggie. He set both hands on Reggie’s shoulders and looked into his eyes, “It is quite a shock seeing you here, but I could not choose a better man to be the son of Ray Molina. At least I don’t have to worry about if my son would be friends with you.” Reggie turned to see Willie waving at him with his free hand. Julie was hanging off his back and Carlos was hanging off his arm. “Caleb!” Ray’s voice boomed across the living room. Caleb let go of Reggie’s shoulders and strode to Ray, gripping his face in one hand and landing a kiss on his cheek. Lillian walked out the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest, “you better not be stealing my fiance Caleb,” he let out a chuckle and kissed Lillian once on each cheek, “I swear on my life Lillian I do not want to steal your fiance. Dating him in college was enough.” 

Everyone moved to the sofas and Willie sat down between Reggie and Julie. “So Reggie, how is school? I heard that you and Julie are in a band.” Caleb said, winking at Julie. Reggie cleared his throat, “it’s going good Sir, thank you very much for asking.” Caleb laughed and waved his hand in the air, “no need to call me sir. Just call me Uncle Caleb.” Reggie smiled at him and nodded as Caleb turned his attention to Julie. “Julie my darling, I heard you are singing again. I am so glad that you have found your voice. Rose would be so proud.” Lillian kissed Julie on the head and Caleb patted her knee, “so tell us all about what’s happening with you, anything new?” Ray smirked and coughed into his hand, “Julie had a date yesterday with _ Nick. _ ” Caleb oohed and Julie flicked his wrist. “Yes we went out, but it was less romantic and more a platonic date with the guy who used to pick his nose in third grade. Plus he has a slight crush on a certain guy.” Ray and Lillian stared at each other while Caleb ran his hand over his cheek in shock, “oof. Victoria and I are going to be gossiping about this all week!” Willie stifled a laugh at Julie’s angry face as Caleb ruffled Carlos’ hair. “-and my favourite ghost hunting nephew, tell me about your latest adventure. We may have a ghost in the club and I will need your expert help,” Carlos burst into his latest ghost hunting story and Julie tugged on Willie’s sleeve. “may we please be excused?” Reggie, asked after mentally communicating with the two. Ray gave him a soft smile and nodded. Julie tapped Carlos’ shoulder, “we’re in my room, if it gets boring with the adults, just come and sit with us.” Willie grabbed Reggie’s hand and they both followed Julie upstairs to her room.

* * *

“So what’s up, Jules?” Willie said, sitting on the windowsill. Reggie lay on the bed doing snow angels as Julie dug through her cupboard. “Those texts you sent me last night got me thinking. Like I used to write songs to get the feelings out, so I thought you might want to make one with me.” Reggie sat up, interested in watching Julie and her songwriting process. Willie hopped off the window sill and sat down next to Reggie. She pulled out a notebook and pen and sat down in front of the boys, flipping to a page. “I took that text you sent me and did some scribbling. The first two stanzas are my own thoughts and the third one is yours.”

_ I find it really funny that you only think about your music, _

_ Your music, _

_ And when I say music I only mean yourself _

_ (only mean yourself) _

_ Having goals and dreams is not a bad thing _

_ But dragging others for your own benefit _

_ Is a shit move _

_ Oh oh oh _

_ Baby Boy it’s a shit move  _

_ oh oh oh _

_ Yeah we go out and have fun _

_ But when you want to dance I’m not the one _

_ (I’m not the one) _

_ You want to go and spin around with _

_ Why waste my time and just tell me I’m not your type _

_ Stringing me along _

_ Is a shit move _

Willie read the words and pumped his fist up in the air, “damn Jules this is amazing! What’s the name?” Julie scratched her head and shrugged. “I don’t really have a name for it yet,” Reggie snapped his fingers rapidly, “what about Shit Move?” Willie whooped and gestured for the pen as Carlos flopped onto the bed. “What are you guys doing?” he asked as Julie scratched his scalp. “We’re doing some songwriting, Carlos. I promise when it’s ready you can have a listen.” 

* * *

“Holy shit Will. Fucking hell finally!” Julie exclaimed as she stretched. It had been three hours since they had started writing their song and one hour since Reggie and Carlos went outside to play catch. Will stood up to stretch, his crop top riding up slightly. “I think we deserve a treat for this epic song. Wanna go to Carluccio’s?” Julie looped her arm in Willie’s and they both walked downstairs. Caleb sat with his head in his hands as Lillian rubbed circles into his back. Ray paced around the room, unaware that Willie and Julie were downstairs. “-I don’t know what to do!” Caleb said, “I tried making him a tinder but no nothing! I just want William to be in a stable relationship! I mean at his age I was with someone.” Willie looked at Julie with a horrified expression on his face, “You made me a tinder?” he said, shocked. Caleb shot up and turned around, “what no!” he said unconvincingly. Reggie and Carlos came inside covered in sweat, confused about why Willie looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Julie trying to defuse the awkwardness gave her father one of her big smiles, “Papi?” she asked, “is it okay if we can go to Carluccio’s?”

“Yes Mija, just come back before 7:30 and I do not want you or Willie to drive.” Willie and Julie threw their hand up in the air as Ray handed Reggie the keys to his car. “Carlos, Deacon is coming over, so either you can stay here with him or the both of you can go to Carluccio’s.” Carlos shot a glance at his older siblings and then jumped onto the sofa, “I’m staying here, Deacon and I want to explore the attic.” The trio said their goodbyes and then rushed outside to the car, Reggie sitting in the driver’s seat and Willie sitting on Julie’s lap in the front seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!  
> So Shit Move is an original Song by Me! If you want to see the full song, check out my author's note fic  
> Next Chapter: Reggie and Nick flirting like crazy, Willie and Alex agreeing to a proper date and a surprise concert at the Pizza Restaurant.


	13. “You sent my brother a thirst trap?!?” She said, shaking his shoulders. He held his hands up in surrender, “It was a spur of the moment thing!”

Luke drummed his fingers against the steering wheel of his dad’s car. Alex was taking more time than usual to make his way down the block to where he was parked. After Alex came out to his parents, Luke and Reggie had both been banned from entering the ‘Good Modest Christian Household’ that was the Peters home. In the eyes of Karen and Richard Peters, Luke with his sleeveless shirts and rock music and Reggie with his leather jacket and his mother’s remarriage was the thing that ‘turned her son into an abomination’. Luke sighed, sagging down against the steering wheel. 

Normally Reggie would be messing with the radio, trying to play something other than the rock station. Or recently, Julie and Flynn would be joining the duo, Flynn sent to the backseat with a pout as Julie sat in the passenger seat, Reggie glaring at Luke through the back view mirror. He liked the routine they had fallen into; driving to go pick Julie and Reggie up, then Flynn and a short drive to Nick’s home. Nick would always lean in the passenger window to kiss Julie on the cheek and then settle in between Reggie and Flynn in the back. Luke’s grip, for an unknown reason, would tighten at this display of affection. Then the five of them would wait for Alex at the end of the block. Flynn would sit in Nick’s lap or Nick would sit in Flynn’s and then they would be off to wherever they needed to go. But then he broke everything with a split-second decision. 

“You okay Luke?” Alex asked sitting down next to Luke, ruffling his perfectly styled hair into a messy look. Alex was dressed in a matching navy blazer and trousers, not a crease in sight. The only piece of clothing that was remotely _‘Alex’_ was the striped forest green, white and red button-up shirt that he was wearing. Luke sat up straight and ran his hand over the wheel, “yes, just kinda beating myself over the whole mess that I made. Don’t worry about me ‘Lex. I’m fine.” Alex took his blazer off and rolled his sleeves up, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, “we’ll fix this. Reggie isn’t mad at us, we’ll get through this.” Luke ran his hand through his hair, “Yeah I hope so. I liked the routine we had.” he shot a sad smile to Alex, “let’s go eat this pizza then. I’ve never seen you so hyped up about food before.”

* * *

“WILLIAM WHATEVER-THE FUCK-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS COVINGTON! Quit messing with the music!” Reggie shouted while trying to concentrate on driving. Julie with absolute caution tied Willie’s hair around the metal pipes of the passenger seat headrest. Willie held out his phone, waiting for Julie to grab it, “Look, Jules, just don’t play Electric Love on repeat and we’ll be good.” Reggie’s bass lay across Julie’s lap; she stuck her tongue out and scrolled through Willie’s music collection, settling on Mad Love by Mabel. Reggie bobbed his head as Willie moved his hands up and down. “I miss Flynn,” Willie announced as they neared their destination, “She is a bomb-ass bitch and I respect the fuck out of her and she didn’t play the same two songs on repeat.” Julie laughed as Reggie turned onto a familiar street saying, “Nick is at Flynn’s house, I did shoot him a message that we are going out and they will be meeting us there. ” Reggie parked the car as Julie and Willie stared at him with interest, “what?” Reggie asked them, Julie waved her hands in the air for a while, “how do you he’s at Flynn’s?” Reggie turned to face his sister, “He sent me a shirtless picture of him and Flynn in bed. Well, it was more him and less Flynn. I didn’t know he had abs. Like I think he sent me a thirst trap, it was hot not gonna lie.” Julie was gobsmacked at the boldness of her friend and slightly sad that she wasn’t invited to stay over. Willie pulled his head forward and screamed, "JULIE! DID YOU FUCKING TIE MY HAIR?" Julie untied his hair and through the window, she spotted Flynn and Nick walking away from Stewart, Flynn’s father's car. Wilie and Reggie ran up to Flynn while Julie lingered behind with Nick. She watched the trio enter the restaurant before turning to face Nick. “You sent my brother a thirst trap?!?” She said, shaking his shoulders. He held his hands up in surrender, “It was a spur of the moment thing!” Julie let go of Nick and held her head, “This- this is too weird,” Nick slung his arm around her shoulders and they both walked inside and joined their friends at their usual table, unaware that Alex and Luke were sitting on the other side of the small restaurant. A makeshift stage was set up in the middle, its purpose unknown.

“Fuck this shit,” Flynn said getting up from the table, “I gotta go pee, don’t order without me.” She walked past Luke and Alex and into the bathroom to do her business. Walking back to her table, it clicked in her mind that the two were at the same restaurant as them. She slid down in her seat and tapped the table, “guys don’t look but Luke and Alex are over there.” Everyone looked in the direction she was gesturing to. Reggie waved to his friends as they avoided his gaze. Mariana set a pitcher of coke and a plate of bruschetta on the table, “Can I get some help setting up the mic please?” she asked the table nervously. “I wouldn’t normally disturb you guys but we have a wedding party coming and they have a live band performing.” Nick got up and gave Mariana a quick squeeze, “sure!” he winked at Reggie, “should we get started?” Reggie blushed furiously as everyone stood up to help Mariana.

* * *

“-and now the mic should be working,” Flynn said, wiping her brow. Willie and Julie stood next to her laughing at Nick who was staring at Reggie’s bare biceps. “Nick!” Flynn said loudly, “Quit ogling Reggie and help us!” Nick rolled his eyes and leaned against Reggie, their shoulders touching. “Not my fault he has a cute face and biceps on show.” Reggie’s face turned red again and he knocked his shoulders against Nick’s, “hm maybe I should put a shirt on,” Nick’s smile dropped, “-or we can make it even and get Nick in a tank top. I heard that blonde lacrosse players are pretty hot in sleeveless shirts. Expectantly bisexual one’s whos initials are N-L.” Julie blinked slowly, her eyes wide open as Willie held his breath. Flynn stared at the two with her mouth open before regaining her composure, “how about you guys perform that new song you wrote? Shit Move?” Willie shrugged his shoulders and Reggie stopped his staring competition with Nick to nod his head in agreement. Julie stared into space, playing with her hair, “Okay, but it’s pretty rough right now. Don’t expect a studio perfect song.” 

Mariana skipped to the stage and clapped her hands in joy, “thank you so much! Is everything working fine?” Flynn gave Mariana one of her polite smiles, “yep we were going to do a mic check, Julie and Willie wrote a song about two certain people.” Flynn said the last three words while glaring at Luke and Alex who watched them with a mix of confusion and sadness on their faces. Reggie appeared behind her, his bass in his hands. Julie walked up to the mic as Willie sat down on the drum stool. “Hello, testing. One-two.” she said, “Hi, we are two-quarters of Julie and the Phantoms! We have a new song that I wrote with my friend Willie about the other half of the band. This is Shit Move!” Flynn and Mariana clapped along with an elderly couple who looked pretty intrigued.

* * *

“-about the other half of the band. This is Shit Move!” Julie said into the mic. Luke processed her words and then looked at Alex with wide eyes, “they wrote a song about us?” he asked, something bubbling inside of him, it felt like hope. Reggie and Willie began to play the intro as Julie pulled the mic out of its holder;

**_I find it really funny that you only think about your music,_ **

**_Your music,_ **

A smile grew on Luke’s face, she was singing about him. He knew it in his heart that Julie wrote those lyrics about him.

**_And when I say music I only mean yourself_ **

**_(only mean yourself)_ **

**_Having goals and dreams is not a bad thing_ **

**_But dragging others for your own benefit_ **

**_Is a shit move_ **

Luke’s face fell flat, she did write about him alright, but it felt as if Julie had ripped the ugly truth out of him and put it in a song.

**_Oh oh oh_ **

**_Baby Boy it’s a shit move_ **

**_oh oh oh_ **

She jumped around on stage and knelt next to Willie. Luke glanced at Alex, pretty sure that the next stanza was about him.

**_Yeah we go out and have fun_ **

**_But when you want to dance I’m not the one_ **

**_(I’m not the one)_ **

**_You want to go and spin around with_ **

Alex looked down, remembering the night at the Hollywood Ghost Club and his not-date with Willie.

**_Why waste my time and just tell me I’m not your type_ **

**_Stringing me along_ **

**_Is a shit move_ **

Alex looked like he wanted to scream. To run on stage and grab Willie by the shoulders and tell him how much he wanted to hold his hand and just be around him.

**_You say that you care about everything_ **

**_A little too much_ **

**_And that’s okay, we all are different_ **

**_(and that’s a good thing)_ **

**_But not caring about how your actions_ **

**_And how they affect others_ **

**_Is a shit move_ **

Reggie sang with a voice of velvet; Luke tried to get him to sing more with no luck. But there he was, on stage with the mic underneath his nose.

**_But oh no!_ **

**_You won’t say it_ **

**_You’ll never say it_ **

**_But that was a shit move,_ **

Julie sang as she danced with Nick. Luke gritted his teeth as Nick held her bare wrist. She spun around and then went back to Willie.

**_I haven’t known you long but_ **

**_God you drive me mad_ **

**_I don’t know what I’m feeling_ **

**_And that_ **

**_Is a shit move_ **

Willie had a sad, far-away expression on his face as he looked at Alex. Julie gave him a kiss on the forehead before hopping off the stage to stand near their table. She looked at Luke and it felt as if she was looking into his soul;

**_Please come clean_ **

**_Stop this little act_ **

**_I know this isn’t really you_ **

**_All this acting and pretending_ **

**_Is a shit move_ **

Luke wanted to pick Julie up and go somewhere where they could be alone. He wanted to apologise properly. Julie stood awkwardly for a second, hand outstretched like she wanted to hold his hand, but decided against it and went back on stage.

**_But oh no!_ **

**_You won’t say it_ **

**_You’ll never say it_ **

**_But that was a shit move_ **

Flynn hip-checked Julie and said something to her. Julie shook her head and gave Flynn a tight smile.

**_You won’t say its a,_ **

**_You won’t say its a,_ **

**_You won’t say its a shit move_ **

Julie put the mic back into its holder. Willie, Reggie and Julie all looked at Luke and Alex, there was no anger on their faces, more mild hilarity.

**_It’s a shit move babe._ **

Reggie took his bass off and hopped off the stage, listening to Mariana, Nick and Flynn gush about his singing. Nick said something to Reggie, making him blush. Julie stood next to him and rolled her eyes. Willie walked off stage and to where Alex and Luke sat, he stole a breadstick and took a bite. Alex couldn’t take his eyes off Willie mesmerised by his long hair and the twinkle in his eyes. “Hey,” Alex said, gaining a boost of courage, “I’m sorry about everything, I didn’t want to string you along, when I was dancing with those two guys, all I wanted to be doing was dancing with you. But I guessed you weren’t into me because when we came out to eat, you said it was a date in school and then at the Molina home you said it was a pizza dinner. I read the room wrong because I really hoped it was a date where I could hold your hand and stuff. I’m just really new to all this stuff, Rockwell wasn’t as open as Hillview is and-” Alex sighed, “-my parents are not happy with the fact I’m gay.” Willie swallowed the bread and settled his hand on Alex’s, “I'm sorry about your parents, they don’t deserve to have a son as amazing as you are Alex, I’m serious. I wasn’t sure if you were all comfortable with going on a date, so that’s why I said it was a pizza dinner. Didn’t want to scare you off. I kinda overreacted to you dancing with Dante and Lorenzo, sorry.” Alex shook his head and Willie continued “-if you want, I know this amazing place to skate? Maybe that could count as our first date?” Alex chewed his thumbnail with a shy smile, “only if you come as my date to the Molina-Harrison wedding.” Willie cupped Alex’s face and kissed the corner of his mouth, “deal hot dog.” 

Luke stood up and walked away, giving his best friend some privacy. Reggie jogged up to him enveloping him in a bearhug. Luke wrapped his arms around Reggie, “you should sing more.” he mumbled into his shoulder. Reggie pulled away from Luke, “I’m pretty happy with being on bass, though I will sing if Julie asks me. She’s not angry with you, go talk to her.” Reggie gave him a light push to her direction. Julie noticed him coming and motioned to away from the group. “So-” Luke started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “the guy you wrote about in the first stanza is a pretty big asshole, huh?” Julie chuckled and gave him a soft smile, resting her hand on his bicep, “he’s not an asshole, just someone who needs to use their head more,” Luke scratched his head, “hypothetically if this asshole apologised and then asked you if you wanted to get some ice-cream tomorrow, what would you say?” Julie cocked her head sideways, thinking for a second, “I would say come pick me up at 10.” Luke gave her a bright smile that made her heart flutter, “I’ll see you then Luke.”


	14. “shoot.” he said looking at her, “you’re not lactose intolerant are you?”

It looked like a hurricane passed through Julie’s bedroom and scattered her clothes all over. “He’s just another white boy Mija.” Tia Victoria said, shaking her head, “why do you keep going on dates with white boys?” Flynn stifled a laugh as Willie slapped Reggie’s knee laughing. Julie groaned, “it’s not a date Tia! We are just going to eat some ice-cream!” Tia Victoria shook her head and turned to face both boys pointing a finger at them, “you two have the balls to laugh? Nick and Alex fall into the same category.” Flynn threw a white shirt on Julie’s bed and looked at the three women expectantly, “I think this would look cute with that black suspender skirt that Julie has.” Tia Elena scratched her head as Lillian gave a thumbs up. Tia Victoria gave the clothes to Julie, alongside a pair of black tights and playfully shoved her into the bathroom. Lillian kissed the top of Ray’s head and eased his fists open. He held one of her hands and ran another down his face sighing, “she’s never gone on a proper date and it feels like this is one but it isn’t. I just don’t want her to get hurt, she’s my little girl.” Ray rubbed his thumb over Lillian’s hand as Julie emerged from the bathroom, a smile on her face and an ethereal glow surrounding her.

* * *

Luke wiped his palms on his jeans and pulled his orange beanie over his hair as someone knocked on his bedroom door. His mother, Emily, walked in, “are you ready for your date honey?” she asked, pushing some stray hairs underneath his beanie with a motherly smile on her face. He held her hand and let out a laugh, “it’s not a date mom, I’m just going out to eat some ice-cream with Reggie’s sister, Julie.” Emily took a step back and looked at her son, “I wonder why you are wearing your date clothes then.” Luke opened and closed his mouth as his father stepped into his room and put his arm around his wife’s waist, “don’t worry son, I was this nervous when I went on my first date with your mom,” Luke stared at his parents for a second and then grabbed his phone and wallet, “It’s not a date!” he called out as he ran outside and sat down in the driver’s seat of his dad’s car. Luke thought about what his mother said about him wearing his date clothes and did a second sweep of his outfit. He was wearing a plain white shirt and worn orange flannel that matched his beanie. Nothing special but yet totally different from his usual look. Sighing, Luke made sure the flowers he bought were in the passenger seat. He started the car and made his way to the Molina-Harrison home, “today was not a date,” he told himself, “it is just two friends doing friend stuff.”

* * *

Tia Elena finished styling Julie’s hair as Lillian put a coat of lip gloss on her, Flynn dug through her shoebox, pulling out a worn pair of boots. Julie pulled them on as the engine of a car grew louder. Carlos looked out of the window to see Luke waving at him. Carlos waved back and turned to face Reggie, “Luke’s downstairs!” he shouted, running down to the living room. Ray ushered him in, trying to be a strict father but failing miserably. Carlos walked up to Luke with his chest puffed out and stared at him with his best stare. Luke was unfazed, he ruffled Carlos’ hair and gave Reggie and Ray a one-armed hug before handing a bouquet to Lillian. Julie walked downstairs and Luke seemed to zone out. He stared at her like she hung the moon and plucked the stars. He handed her a single pink flower that she placed behind her ear. Luke picked the flower up and tucked it into her hair gently, “It’s a camellia,” he said as Reggie coughed into his fist, trying to get Luke’s attention. Reggie moved his hand side to side, as Luke shuffled back, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “So should we get going?” Luke said as Willie emerged with Julie’s aunts. Julie nodded and linked her arm with Luke’s as they both walked outside. “You look really uh-” Luke searched his mind for a way to compliment Julie, “-pretty! You look really pretty!” Luke mentally kicked himself, “Thank you, Luke, you look really pretty too.” Julie said, smiling. He let himself bask in the glow that she was giving off and opened the car door for her, shutting it as she pulled her skirt up. Luke jogged around the car and sat down in the driver’s seat, “Uh Julie?” he said putting his seatbelt on, “I would buckle up if I were you. I’m not the best driver.” She looked at him with confusion but put her seatbelt on as Luke started the car.

* * *

“You are the worst driver,” Julie said clutching the overhead handle, her legs were up on the seat and her hair slightly winded from the speed Luke was driving at. “I’m sorry,” Luke said as he parked the car and turned to face her. “May I apologise with some ice cream?” Julie rolled her eyes and watched Luke fight with his seatbelt. He slid out and opened her door, hand outstretched, “this better be some amazing ice cream,” Julie said accepting his hand. The two walked inside the ice cream parlour, hand in hand when Luke slapped his forehead, “shoot.” he said looking at her, “you’re not lactose intolerant are you?” Julie shook her head and Luke wiped his forehead comically, “oh thank god! I forgot to ask and it would be pretty awkward if you were.” Luke pushed the door open and followed Julie inside, choosing to sit in a slightly secluded booth. 

“What flavour would you like and do you want a cup or cone?” Luke asked, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. “Could I please get a cup of brownie fudge?” Julie asked after reading the menu. Luke rushed to the counter, ordering a double scoop of brownie fudge ice cream with a pump of hot fudge for Julie. Then he ordered a single scoop of peanut butter crunch and another scoop of vanilla with some blueberry syrup on top for himself. With both cups in his hands, Luke made his way back to Julie, who was watching him navigate this way past toddlers and teens. “Here you go milady.” he said sliding down in front of her, “the best ice cream in the five-block radius.” Julie took a bite of her ice cream, her eyes widening, “THIS IS SO GOOD!” she said after swallowing. Luke slid his cup towards her and stole a spoon of hers. There was a spot of ice cream on Julie’s chin and Luke had to fight himself from leaning forward and wiping it off. Julie picked up a napkin and cleaned her face and Luke let out a disappointed breath. The two shared and finished their ice creams before choosing to play a game of 20 questions.

“So Juliana Camilla Molina,” Luke started, “what are your top two favourite movies?”

“It’s Juliana Camilla Harrison-Molina now and it either has to be Spiderman: into the spider-verse and St Trinian’s.” Julie rubbed her chin, “what’s yours?”

“Oh, that’s cool that you’re double-hyphenating your last names.” Luke leaned back, “Bill and Ted’s excellent adventure and Harold and Kumar go to White Castle are my top two movies. Favourite song?”

“How can I pick just one? Not gonna lie, now or never is a bop.” Luke blushed as she rested her chin in her hand, “do you like flying?”

“Absolutely not. I am a very very nervous flyer.” Luke’s phone buzzed but he ignored it, all his attention on the beautiful girl in front of him. Julie’s phone pinged and she picked it up from the table, “It’s Flynn. She says that you need to check your messages, Luke. She says it’s important.” Luke opened his phone to see four messages from Alex.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Alex 🥁🎒:

Alex 🥁🎒: Luke

Alex 🥁🎒: Shit I’m sorry for disturbing you but

Alex 🥁🎒: my parents kicked me out

Alex 🥁🎒: I’m at the Molina’s place

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Luke showed Julie who gasped, “We have to go back home,” she said standing up. Luke grabbed his discarded flannel and followed Julie outside. A gust of wind blew past them which made Julie shudder. Luke took his flannel and draped it over her shoulders, “Thank you, Luke, for today, I had fun.” she said as she put her arms inside the sleeves of his flannel. There was a blush growing on Julie’s face and it made Luke smile, “We should do this again.” The pair walked back to the car and sat down as Julie’s phone pinged more. Julie typed furiously “Hey Luke? do you want to come to the wedding as my date?” she asked as they pulled up to the Harrison-Molina home. “Yeah I’d love that,” he said to her as they walked up the path and inside the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the very late update, life has been weird and my brain has stopped working :/


	15. but at that moment it felt as if they had spent an eternity together.

_ Tick-Tock.  _ The clock in the room ticked away.  _ Tick-Tock-Tick. _

Alex ate away at his fingernails. His mind was racing with thoughts and he couldn’t sleep. Ray had converted his office into a bedroom for Alex, moving boxes of photography equipment into the studio to make way for a camp bed. The Harrison-Molina’s didn’t hesitate in including him in their routine and for that Alex was grateful. He leaned over and grabbed his phone, groaning as he saw the time, it was only 6:30 in the morning. Lying back down, he made a mental list of facts he knew;

  1. It had been two days since his parents kicked him out of the house with the threat of death if he ever returned. 
  2. He missed his younger brother Deacon. But Carlos and Deacon were friends and Carlos had smuggled Deacon to the Harrison-Molina house, letting the brothers spend time together without their parents finding out.
  3. Reggie and Luke were still his brothers. But he had gained Nick, Carlos and Flynn too in his little family. Willie was his boyfriend and that made his heart beat a little faster.
  4. Julie Harrison-Molina had the biggest heart he had ever seen. She seemed to glow with kindness and he would hurt anyone who would hurt her and she would do the same.
  5. The safe space that was the Harrison-Molina home was temporary and he would need to find somewhere new.
  6. His parents would never accept him for who he was.



The door to the bathroom that connected his room with Carlos’ slammed shut, signalling the beginning to the morning. Alex pushed the covers off his legs and sat up scratching his head. Julie had called a group meeting with the warning to wear clothes that he was comfortable running in. With that knowledge in mind, Alex changed into a pair of sweatpants that Reggie had lent him with his pink hoodie and a white shirt that was Ray’s. Carlos opened the bathroom door and poked his head in the room. Alex gave him a wave as Carlos flashed his dimples before disappearing into his bedroom.

* * *

“-hey? Alex?” Willie whispered into his ear. They both sat on the sofa in the studio, waiting for Luke and Flynn to arrive. Julie, Reggie and Carlos sat on the floor whispering to each other in Spanish. Every once in awhile the trio would stare at Alex and then resume their whispers. “Sorry, just zoned out for a second, what were you saying?” he whispered back, reaching out for Willie’s hand, “Flynn and her brother are picking Deacon up and then coming here. Nick is carpooling with Luke today. Julie said that it was important that he was here with us.” Alex smiled and leaned in closer to his boyfriend, kissing him softly on the lips. They broke apart seconds later to see the Harrison-Molina children fake gagging. The garage door opened and Luke and Nick walked in with Ray, the latter looking at his children with a tired look, “hijos míos, ¿por qué actúan como niños de cinco años que acaban de darse cuenta de que la gente se besa?” Julie looked at her brothers and then sighed. She was about to speak but was cut off by Flynn barging into the garage, her brother Owen and Alex’s younger brother Deacon following her. Deacon lept into his older brother’s lap, legs landing on Willie and arms wrapped around Alex’s neck. Flynn went straight to Julie and Owen started to talk with Carlos. Lillian walked in with a large stick in her hands as Deacon hugged Willie with the same intensity that he had when hugging Alex. Willie had never officially met Alex’s brother, but at that moment it felt as if they had spent an eternity together.

Julie tapped the cymbals of Alex’s drum kit, getting everyone’s attention. “Okay, so we have some stuff to talk about.” Julie gestured for Ray and Lillian to stand where she currently was. They both obliged and Ray held Lillian’s hand before clearing his throat, “Alex, mijo, I know that the last few days have been difficult and I do not want to force you to make any quick decisions, but would you like to move in with us here? You can stay for as long as you want. Deacon, you can come over as much as you want. I don’t like lying to your parents, but I think in this weird situation, it is allowed. So tell your parents that you are coming to have a sleepover with Carlos.” Alex’s hands started to shake and he held onto Deacon’s hand. The man in front of him was not only offering a safe space for Alex but for his brother as well. Willie put his arms around the two brothers, pulling them into a hug. Julie didn’t hesitate in walking up to him and hugging the trio, everyone else joining in. “I would like to stay,” Alex said as everyone pulled apart from the group hug. Willie kept one arm around Alex’s waist. Deacon and Carlos shuffled to where Owen and Luke were sitting. 

Julie cleared her throat, “that brings us to the second agenda of this meeting-” she nodded at Reggie and he rolled out a large sheet of wallpaper across the floor. Luke caught the end of the roll and placed a pillow at the end to stop it from rolling back on itself. “-Operation Get Alex’s things.” Lillian passed Julie a large stick and gestured for everyone to sit around the wallpaper. On the back of the wallpaper was a crude drawing of the layout of the ground floor of the Peters family home. Alex unrolled the wallpaper more to see the layout of the first floor right next to it, his bedroom circled twice in red marker with the words ‘TARGET’ scrawled underneath. Julie flashed him a smile and continued speaking, “Here is the plan. Carlos, Owen and Deacon. You three are on distraction duty. All you have to do is pretend to have a study meet up. Papi has already arranged it with Karen, he told her that he and Lillian are busy and need someone to watch us. Flynn and I are going to pretend to help you guys study.” Julie pointed to Nick, Willie, Luke and Reggie, “you four need to stay hidden in the bushes surrounding the house underneath Alex’s bedroom window. Flynn and I will put all the non-fragile things inside garbage bags and toss them out the window. The more fragile things we’ll sneak out in Owen and Carlos’ backpacks. It’s a quick and easy job if everything goes to plan, that’s all we have to do guys.“

* * *

Alex stared at his boyfriend, friends, brothers and family with love in his eyes and warmth in his chest. Everyone in the room was willing to break-in to his childhood home, lie to his parents and plan a whole rescue mission just for him. He watched everyone pile into Ray’s car, Willie crushed against the door but waiting for him to sit down with him. Alex sat down in Willie’s lap, trying not to blush as his arms snaked around his waist. Ray hit the roof of the car twice with his knuckles before turning the key. The engine spluttered twice before dying. Ray leaned forward resting his head on the steering wheel, “Uncle Caleb?” he asked, already knowing the answer. “Uncle Caleb” everyone except for Luke, Alex and Deacon replied. Willie texted his dad the situation and then they all waited. The car was silent and Alex made another mental list in his mind;

  1. It had been two days since his parents kicked him out of the house with the threat of death if he ever returned. 
  2. He missed his younger brother Deacon. But Deacon was with him in the car, listening to Flynn tell a story about her and Julie’s adventure on the school roof.
  3. Reggie and Luke were still his brothers. But he had gained Nick, Carlos and Flynn too in his little family. Willie was his boyfriend and that made his heart beat a little faster. Lillian and Ray had accepted him in their family and it seemed as if he gained an Uncle Caleb too.
  4. Julie Harrison-Molina had the biggest heart he had ever seen. She seemed to glow with kindness and he would hurt anyone who would hurt her and she would do the same.
  5. The safe space that was the Harrison-Molina home was not temporary and he would not need to find somewhere new.
  6. His parents would never accept him for who he was and that was okay because he had so many people who did love him for who he was.



_ Tick-Tock.  _ Somewhere in a room, a clock ticked away.  _ Tick-Tock-Tick. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translation (done via google translate)  
> “hijos míos, ¿por qué actúan como niños de cinco años que acaban de darse cuenta de que la gente se besa?”: "My children, why do you act like five-year-olds who just realized that people are kissing?"


	16. she’s not allowed anymore after we went for a joyride at 3 AM to Mcdonald’s and did doughnuts in those fancy beach apartment’s carpark. Willie can’t drive stick, so Flynn and I drive mostly now.

Two cars pulled up to the Harrison-Molina home, one a simple silver-grey sedan, the other a fancy black hearse. A young man got out of the sedan and Luke instantly recognised him to be Dante from the Hollywood Ghost Club. Dante ran a hand through his hair before tossing a grin towards Julie. The driver’s side door of the hearse opened and Caleb Covington slipped out, his usual three-piece suit and top hat combo nowhere to be seen. Instead, he was dressed in a plain black muscle tee and black sweatpants. As if a floodgate opened, Carlos, Owen, Flynn, Julie and Reggie ran up to Caleb, engulfing him in a group hug while exclaiming ”Uncle Caleb.” Willie shuffled closer to Alex and Luke, Dante’s eyes firmly on Willie. The former caught Willie’s eyes and smiled when he saw Willie hold Alex’s hand. Luke looked at the horde of children attacking Caleb with love and then back at Willie, “Are you and Julie cousins?” he asked as Willie burst out laughing, “no man,” he answered once the giggles faded, “My dad and Uncle Ray used to date in College and they stayed friends. I was six when dad adopted me and we spent the first week here because Carlos was just born. I think of Julie as a little sister so yeah, we kinda are cousins.” 

Dante walked up to the trio and slung an arm around Willie’s shoulders, “so are you going to introduce me to your boo kiddo?” Alex blushed as Willie shoved Dante jokingly. The latter stepped back his hands up in the air, “Fine! Don’t tell Papa Dante about your love life then.” Julie snuck up behind Dante and jumped on his back, covering his eyes with her hands. Dante stumbled forwards and rubbed her hair affectionately as everyone piled inside the two cars. Julie hopped down asking, “did you just call yourself ‘Papa Dante’?” Flynn leaned out of the hearse, her hand waving erratically, “get in Betsy bitches!” she screamed as Caleb sat in the driver’s seat, Julie jogged up to the hearse, the boys following her. 

The four of them joined Reggie, Flynn and Nick who already sat in the rear. Dante sat in the passenger seat and leaned back to ruffle Julie’s hair, “feels weird to be in the back of Betsy huh?” Julie pushed his hand back, “yeah, but I mean I don’t mind,” her eye’s caught Luke’s and she realised that not everyone knew the story behind Betsy. “Flynn named the hearse when I was learning how to drive. Dante taught me and the only available car was Betsy.” Alex blinked twice before shaking his head, “you can drive a hearse?” Julie nodded as Caleb started the car, following Ray who was driving the Sedan. Nick coughed into his fist, “she’s not allowed anymore after we went for a joyride at 3 AM to Mcdonald’s and did doughnuts in those fancy beach apartment’s carpark. Willie can’t drive stick, so Flynn and I drive mostly now.” Caleb snorted, “but I still love you son, it doesn’t matter that you can only drive an automatic hatchback car.” Willie groaned as they turned down a familiar street, Alex sat up straighter and held Willie’s hand tightly. Ray pulled up to the curb, a few houses away from Alex’s home and got out of the car, waving his hands. Caleb parked behind the sedan and rolled his window down, “Caleb, Julie and Flynn have to get in the sedan and you guys have to hide, I told Karen that nobody can look after the girls and that’s why they are with her today.” Flynn squeezed Alex’s hand and clambered out as Julie grabbed their empty backpacks. “We’ll be alright Alex, don’t worry,” she said kissing him on the head, Julie followed Flynn and sat down in the back of the Sedan while Caleb parked the hearse behind a large bush.

* * *

Nick lay on his stomach in between Willie and Luke, a pair of binoculars in Lukes’s hands as he gazed up into Alex’s bedroom. They hadn’t spotted Flynn nor Julie yet, but Deacon had given them a quick thumbs-up through the kitchen window. But that had been an hour ago and the boys were getting tired. “So Nick,” Willie started, “who are you going to the wedding with?” Nick turned to lie on his back and glanced at Reggie, “I was going to ask Harrison-Molina,” Luke dropped the binoculars, “Julie?” he asked tensely. His face looked as if it was fighting itself from showing anger and he flicked his nails. Nick scoffed, “not Julie you big idiot, everyone can see how head-over-heels you both are for each other. No I asking a different Harrison-Molina.” Luke opened his mouth to argue but was cut off. “dude Carlos?” Willie said coughing, Nick smacked him on the chest and looked to Alex who ran a hand over his face. Nick pinched the bridge of his nose, “No not Carlos-” Reggie’s head popped up, “-Reggie do you want to accompany me to your parent’s wedding?” Reggie looked at Nick and then pointed at himself. When Nick nodded, Reggie leaned backwards, “what like as bros or like as a  _ date-date _ ?” Nick smiled softly and leaned over Luke, “I mean I really like you Reggie and would like to go on a date with you, and not just to the wedding,” Reggie and Nick stared at each other until Luke coughed from underneath Nick. Reggie leaned forward and quickly kissed Nick on the cheek before rolling back into his place and plucking the binoculars from Luke’s hands. Nick held his cheek and leaned onto his side, al his focus on Reggie. “Shit! Guys! Julie!” Willie half-whispered half-shouted as Julie leaned out of a window and grabbed onto a branch nearby, pulling herself onto it. The front door to the house opened and Karen walked out to the car, sitting in the driver’s seat and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

Julie’s skin crawled as she followed Flynn inside, she had visited the Peters home on multiple occasions but never crossed into the front door. The living room looked as if it had been cut out of an interior design magazine and pasted inside the house. It felt cold and devoid of the love and homey feel that the Harrison-Molina living room seemed to bleed. Julie walked towards the mantlepiece and looked at the three pictures that adorned it. The largest picture that sat in the middle was of a young Karen and Richard Peters on their wedding day, both gazed at each other in the picture, love in their eyes. The second picture to the left was of a young Deacon dressed as a wise man standing in front of a nativity scene. The final picture was more recent, Richard and Karen stood on either side of Deacon, dressed in their church clothes. To the side, separated from the happy family stood Alex in a navy suit. Julie resisted the urge to pull the picture off the mantle and tear Alex out of it. He looked handsome in the suit, but it felt alien; the only thing that felt remotely _ Alex _ was his dress shirt. Forest green with red and white stripes adorning the front.

“We were both 25 in that picture,” Karen said from behind Julie, looking at he wedding photo. Julie pointed towards the picture of Deacon.“Deacon was the first wise man and gave the gift of Myrrh at the Church Nativity, Richard and I were so proud.” Karen turned to leave the mantlepiece and Julie knew she was pushing her luck but she refused to see Alex ignored, “what about this picture?” Julie asked, her finger resting beside Alex’s head. “Nothing, it’s just a normal picture of Richard, Deacon and I.” Karen stared at Julie for a second, daring her to ask about Alex. “Flynn is upstairs, why don’t you go join her?” Julie walked towards the stairs, hands shaking. It wouldn’t help Alex if she let her emotions out of control, it wouldn’t help anyone. As Julie’s foot met the first step, Karen called out for her, “Julie I have to pop to the shops, can I leave you in charge?” She nodded, thankful for the impromptu shopping trip’s timing.

Julie pushed the first door on the left of the landing, revealing Deacon, Carlos and Owen who all were in the middle of their science homework, notebooks and textbooks scattered around them on the floor. Flynn sat on the bed, phone in hand, her fingers flying across the screen at record speeds. Carlos looked up from his work, “Julie what’s the plan?” Julie closed the door and flopped down beside Flynn who angled her phone screen away from her, “I’m guessing that Alex’s room is the one across from here?” The three boys nodded, “okay the boys are downstairs in the bushes and Flynn and I have garbage bags in our backpacks. Clothes and stuff that won’t break will go inside the bags and thrown out the window. Things that can break will go inside the backpacks. All you boys need to do is do your homework and stay alert and be on the lookout.” The trio high fived each other before Deacon’s face fell flat, “Alex’s room is locked and dad has the key.” Flynn scratch her chin, “Okay, does Alex’s room have a window?” Deacon nodded, “the room next to Alex’s is the guest room right? That has a window and a big tree growing outside it?” Deacon nodded again, confused as Julie looked at Flynn with an open mouth. “I think we have our way in then,” Flynn said standing up. She pocketed her phone and grabbed her backpack. 

Julie poked her head outside and then crept across the hallway to the guest bedroom. Flynn opened the door and they both slipped in, Julie opened the window as Flynn closed the door. With a deep breath and a quick prayer, Julie leaned out of the window and grabbed onto the nearest study branch on the tree that grew outside the window. She pulled herself onto the branch, hoping that the boys beneath her didn’t see her butt crack. Julie leaned back and grabbed the branch above her standing up, trying to ignore the hushed gasps coming from beneath her. Gingerly, Julie pressed her foot onto the branch that was nearest to Alex’s bedroom window. Seeing that it would hold, Julie crouched down and moved onto the branch, straddling it. She looked down and waved to Reggie who looked as if he was going to have a heart attack at any moment. Focusing back on the task ahead, Julie shuffled forward and grasped the window ledge, praying that the Window wasn’t locked. Flynn appeared on the first branch and copied Julie’s moved, settling herself behind her. 

Julie pushed the window up, chuckling as it opened with ease, “ready Flynn?” she asked, jumping into Alex’s bedroom. Flynn jumped in, “as ready as you are Jules.” They opened their backpacks and began filling them with fragile trinkets that decorated the room. Flynn opened a garbage bag and threw in all of Alex’s folded clothes, commenting on his good taste. Julie picked up a picture of Alex and Reggie, their faces squished together; she smiled at how happy the pair looked and put it inside her backpack with the rest of the pictures she found. Flynn leaned out of the window and tossed the garbage bag downstairs. Reggie exclaimed as the bag had hit his head. 

The two of them worked methodically, emptying the room of Alex’s essence until only one draw was left. “I’m not packing the dresser,” Flynn told Julie who nodded in agreement. There was a knock on the window sill as Luke pulled himself into the room. “Need any help ladies?” Julie looked to Flynn, a finger on her nose. Flynn got the message and copied her. Both of them pointed at the draw and Luke moved towards it, “you want me to empty the draw? That it?  _ Oh _ !” Luke gingerly picked up Alex’s underwear and put it inside the garbage bag and Flynn shimmied her way across the tree and back into the guest bedroom, both backpacks on her shoulders. 

Once Luke was finished, she knocked her shoulder against his, small flags and a can of spray paint in her hands. “Oh Julie you really are bad,” he said, pasting a gay flag on the wall. Julie climbed onto the dresser to paste another flag above the mirror, “don’t pretend that you don’t like it.” Luke blinked twice, his voice failing him. Julie hopped down beside him and picked up the can of spray paint. Luke snapped his fingers twice, “what about Homophobia is Gay?” Julie tossed the can at him and Luke went to work, trying to keep his handwriting neat enough on the wall. Luke tossed the can back and held Julie by the waist as she sprayed a simple ‘Timothy 5:8’ on the wall. Luke took pictures of their artwork. Julie rested her forehead against Luke’s as she whispered, “Timothy 5:8 says ‘ **_But if anyone does not provide for his relatives, and especially for members of his household, he has denied the faith and is worse than an unbeliever_ ** .’ I thought Bible quotes would hurt harder.” Luke swallowed hard as Julie’s eyes flickered down to his lips. He leaned in slightly, as Julie copied him. Julie’s arms wrapped themselves around Luke’s neck as the door opened suddenly. 

Karen and Richard Peters stood in the doorway as the two jumped away from each other. Luke grabbed the last bag of Alex’s possessions as Karen screamed, Julie grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs. Richard followed the two as they burst into the living room. The front door was open and the hearse stood outside the door. Julie tossed Alex the backpack as Caleb started the car and drove slowly. Luke and Julie ran, hand-in-hand behind the hearse. Luke tossed the garbage bag at Nick who caught it with ease, a few pieces of underwear falling onto the road. Julie grabbed Flynn’s hand, pulling both herself and Luke inside the hearse as Reggie closed the door. Deacon and Carlos whooped as Owen passed Luke a bottle of water. Julie leaned against Luke as they all watched Richard Peters pick up pieces of underwear off the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who was Flynn texting???


	17. How long had he, Julie and Willie been blind to their friend’s feelings? Did she still feel the same and what would have happened if Flynn and Carrie ended up together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this very late update.... I feel ill and as I was finishing this chapter, I deleted it :( But no fear! I managed to salvage the rough draft and rewrite it! I will be trying to finish this fic, but will also be posting some new stuff as well.

Julie groaned with her head in her hands as Nick rubbed her back, Flynn tapped away at her phone as Willie played with her braids. “I can’t believe I nearly kissed him! IN ALEX’S OLD BEDROOM! We’re just friends! Why would I do that?” Julie exclaimed as Flynn threw her phone next to Nick. Julie flopped face down onto Nick’s bed and turned her face to look at Flynn, “Guys! Please give me some news, I need a distraction.” Flynn rubbed her hands together and pretended to play a snare drum, “okay Luke went and gave my number to some venue managers. I have been texting Lori Miller and I got you guys a gig at Beats and Eats!” Julie leapt up and into Flynn’s arms laughing.

“Flynn you’re amazing! Absolutely amazing! When is the gig? Or do we get to pick a date?” She gestured to Nick to pass her the phone. Nick leaned over as the screen flashed open and Nick froze; Flynn’s lock screen was a picture of her and Carrie hugging as Nick and Julie fake strangled each other. Willie’s face popped into the side, his hair braided into two neat braids. Two years ago when this picture was taken, Nick had assumed that Flynn was looking at Carrie with a completely platonic look; now, however, he was not so sure. While Carrie stared at the camera, Flynn looked at the blonde with a starstruck look; as if she was the only thing worth looking at. How long had he, Julie and Willie been blind to their friend’s feelings? Did she still feel the same and what would have happened if Flynn and Carrie ended up together? 

Nick shook his head and handed the phone to Flynn, looking her in the eye, “Flynn?” he asked, “you know we would support you in any relationship no matter who you start it with.” She looked at him weirdly but kissed him on the cheek, “thank you, Nick. Is everything okay though?” Nick nodded as Flynn scrolled through her phone, “Lori said that they have a space open tonight for a soundcheck to see if you are Beats material at around 8 pm. She says that it’s just a formality. The whole band plus two helpers and I have to be there at 7 pm sharp okay.” Julie nodded as Flynn dialled a number. She put her phone on her shoulder and then walked out of the room.

Willie turned to Nick and whispered, “dude what happened?” as Julie closed the door, making sure Flynn couldn’t hear them. Nick ran a hand down his face, “how long has Flynn liked Carrie and how long didn’t we notice?” Willie deflated as Julie froze, Flynn was always open with her feelings and it was strange to be discussing her love life behind her back. Willie shook his head, “I knew that she had a crush on Carrie, but she made me swear not to tell anyone,” Julie said sitting down next to Willie as Nick looked up to the ceiling. “She has that picture of us from the Lebronski twins’ party as her lock screen. Have you seen how she looks at Carrie?” Flynn burst back into the room and began to detail her game plan for the night; completely unaware of how her friends were looking at her.

* * *

“-in my old bedroom? Really Luke?” Alex asked, pinching his nose as Reggie paced around his bedroom in silence. Luke looked up from his seat on the floor and made eye contact with Reggie who stopped pacing to sit down in front of him. “I’m not going to give you a don’t hurt her lecture,” Reggie said with his hands on Luke’s shoulders, “all I’m going to say is care for her as if you were caring for me. She may look strong, but she deserves a shoulder to lean on when things get tough. Offer her your help and support but do not push.” Luke wanted to shink down in Reggie’s gaze. There was something so different but not unwanted in how he was looking at Luke. Reggie knocked his head against Luke’s and gestured for Alex to join them in a group hug. 

They stayed that way until Alex’s phone buzzed repeatedly, “It’s Flynn!” he announced as he put her on speaker, “Hey Alex, am I on speaker?” Flynn asked. The three of them shouted different answers. “Ah okay, hey guys. So I have some big news, so Luke, remember when you gave my number out to some venue managers? Yeah, I got a call pack from Lori Miller and I secured you guys a soundcheck at Beats and Eats! Lori, the manager, says that the soundcheck is just a formality but if they like you then you may become regulars at the club!” Luke whooped as Reggie fist-bumped Alex. “so when is the gig oh great Flynn, our amazing Manager?” Luke asked. 

“It’s tonight, and yes I already have talked to your parents Luke and they are chill with it.” Reggie and Alex looked at Luke as confused as he felt, “Flynn? How did you even find out my address? Or figure out who my parents are?” Flynn scoffed from her side of the call and let out a sigh, “dude, I live in front of you. You’re Ms Matthews neighbours. You’re not very slick Luke when sneaking out. I can hear you grunting while climbing out of your window from my bed.” Reggie snickered as Flynn said her goodbyes, threatening bodily harm if the boys were late again.

* * *

“Next we have our final band for the soundcheck; Julie and the Fat Ones?” A stagehand announced as Nick groaned. “Sorry guys, I really do have bad handwriting,” Luke said with a scowl. Flynn lovingly smacked Luke over the head and pushed Julie towards the stage. “Um hi!” Julie said into the mic, a tambourine in her hand, “we’re actually Julie and the Phantoms, tell your friends and today we’ll be performing an original song called finally free.” She took a deep breath in as the boys began to play the intro;

_Hearts on fire_

_We're no liars_

_So we say what we wanna say_

_I'm awakened_

_No more faking_

_So we push all our fears away_

Julie sang as the cafe patrons turned to watch her sing. Reggie snuck a glance at Nick who was bopping up and down with the music. They both locked eyes for a second and Reggie winked, causing Nick to flush red slightly.

_Don't know if I'll make 'cause I'm falling under_

_Close my eyes and feel my chest beating like thunder_

Willie slung his left arm around Flynn’s shoulders and blew a kiss to Alex. Luke jokingly glared at Willie who just shrugged.

_I wanna fly_

_Come alive_

_Watch me shine_

Luke left the adrenaline course through his veins, being on-stage with his friends, with Julie was all he could ask for. As they neared towards the chorus, Luke edged closer to his mic.

_I got a spark in me_

_Hands up if you can see_

_And you're a part of me_

_Hands up if you're with me_

_Now till eternity_

_Hands up if you believe_

_Been so long and now we're finally free_

Julie sang the second verse as a crowd formed under the stage. Luke spotted a familiar head in the crowd but ignored the ice in his chest. Tonight onstage, he was finally free.

_We’re all bright now, what a sight now_

_Coming out like we’re firеworks_

_Marching on proud, turn it up loud_

_Cause now we know what we'rе worth_

Julie danced across the stage, her tambourine discarded on the stool that sat off-stage. With a mic in hand, she met Luke in the middle of the stage.

_We know we can make it_

_We're not falling down under_

_Close my eyes and feel my chest_

_Beating like thunder_

_I wanna fly_

_Come alive_

_Watch me shine_

_I got a spark in me_

_Hands up if you can see_

_And you're a part of me_

_Hands up if you're with me_

_Now till eternity_

_Hands up if you believe_

_Been so long and now we're finally free_

_I got a spark in me_

_Hands up if you can see_

_And you're a part of me_

_Hands up if you're with me_

_Now till eternity_

_Hands up if you believe_

_Been so long and now we're finally free_

Julie glanced to Flynn who was down in the crowd, Nick and Willie flanking her sides. Flynn whooped as Willie threw his hand up in the air.

_I got a spark in me (I got a spark in me)_

_And you're a part of me (And you're a part of me)_

_Now till eternity (Now till eternity)_

_Been so long and now we're finally free_

Luke and Julie sang into their shared mic, Luke’s eyes slipped down slightly to look at Julie’s lips before shooting back up to her eyes. At that moment Julie felt a cog turn in her mind and a warm feeling blossom in her chest.

_I got a spark in me_

_Hands up if you can see_

_And you're a part of me_

_Hands up if you're with me_

_Now till eternity_

_Hands up if you believe_

_Been so long and now we're finally free_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I got a spark in me (Ooh)_

_Hands up if you can see_

_And you're a part of me (A part of me, yeah)_

_Hands up if you're with me_

_Now till eternity (Ooh)_

_Hands up if you believe_

_Been so long and now we're finally free_

_Finally free, yeah_

The crowd broke into applause as the four of them took a bow, scurrying off stage to where Ray, Lillian and Caleb stood with Nick, Flynn and Willie. They all were showered in praise but Julie’s mind was racing. There was only one thing on her mind.

**_What was Bobby doing here?_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohhhh Bobby finally showed his ass....


	18. “Listen here you small dick asshole,” she began, “you need to get the fuck out of here before I beat some respect into you.”

Julie stared at Bobby who ducked behind a gaggle of girls who stood with their eyes fixed on Reggie and Luke’s bare arms. Julie sneaked a glance at Luke who was oblivious to the whole situation and hopped off stage to where Bobby stood. “Jelly-bean!” he exclaimed with joy before Julie grabbed his arm and dragged him outside Beats and Eats. “Trev!” she seethed, turning her head to check if they had been followed, “you can’t be here!” Trevor knocked his fist against Julie’s shoulder like he used to before going on tour. Before Julie would catch his fist or duck but now she stepped further back. “Is everything alright Julie?” Trevor asked in a low voice, softness he kept reserved for Julie, Flynn and Carrie seeping through. Julie rested her back against the wall nearest to them and sighed, “did you do it Trev?” Trevor stood next to Julie as she turned to look at him, “did you steal Luke’s songs?” Trevor swore as Luke, Reggie and Alex appeared outside, searching for Julie.

“I didn’t mean to do it,” Trevor said looking at the floor. Julie looked at the three of them and then back at Trevor. Reggie and Alex looked tired and Luke heartbroken. “Then why’d you do it, Bobby? Didn’t want to share the spotlight? Were we not good enough for you?” Luke spat out at him. Trevor tried to speak, but everyone’s attention was on Reggie. His hand sat where the two scars rested on his bicep and his breathing was erratic. Luke and Alex both flanked Reggie’s sides, trying to calm him down. Julie looked around where Reggie was staring and saw a tall man with jet black hair standing across the road. He had the same features as Reggie without the warmth, the dots connected themselves as Julie stared at Reggie’s Biological father. Trevor let out another string of curses as Julie moved to cross the road.

A cold flush passed through her as she walked up to him, “do you have a problem sir?” she asked the man sweetly. The man flicked a nail on the ground before sizing Julie up, “Yeah. The black-haired shit is my son, Reginald James Peters and he refuses to talk to his old man. My slutty ex-wife ran off with him. Looks like I’ll need to beat some respect into the fucker.” Someone stood behind Julie as she glared at the man in front of her. “Listen here you small dick asshole,” she began, “you need to get the fuck out of here before I beat some respect into you.” He moved closer as whoever was behind Julie started to pull her back. “you whore-” he started as Julie broke free and punched him in the nose, the satisfying click of bone-breaking accompanied by a flush of blood. He grabbed his nose in shock and lunged to grab Julie. She kneed him in the stomach and between the legs as he pulled her hair to deliver a swift punch in the mouth. Someone pulled her off him as she ripped out a clump of his hair. She wiped the back of her hand over her mouth as Trevor pinned him against the wall, hand around his throat.

A crowd had formed around the three and two security guards had to fight to reach the blood-covered teens. They grabbed both Trevor and Julie’s arms and escorted them both back inside Beats and Eats as a manager called the police. Julie walked past with her head held high, flashing a bloody tooth smile to Flynn who stood next to her boys.

* * *

Carlos clung on to Reggie’s arm as they sat inside the local Mcdonald’s, both trying to ground Reggie and himself. To anyone who was not close to the group, it seemed like a normal family outing, not a situation where two parents had to do damage control on a seemingly perfect night. Where an ex-bandmate and friend got arrested with their current bandmate, friend and sister. Lillian’s hands shook slightly as she emptied another pack of sugar into her coffee. There was a faraway look in her eyes as she reached for a fifth packet. Ray stopped her and enveloped her petite hands in his as Flynn pushed her hair over her shoulder, “well at least we can say tonight was interesting.” 

Ray’s phone rang and he left the table to answer it as Luke stared at Flynn, not sure how she was able to joke in a situation like this. Willie, however, took the opportunity gratefully and elbowed Nick in the gut lightly, “you owe me $10 Nicky boy.” Alex shook his head as Nick placed a note on Willie’s upturned palm with a groan, “Julie never has lost a fistfight has she?” Carlos’ eyes sparkled as he shook his head. 

Ray rejoined the group with a strange look in his eyes, “okay so that was the police station, No Charges are being pressed for an unknown reason and we can go bail Julie up now. Trevor also needs someone to bail him out, so I will do that too as I’m his only emergency contact. We have to pick some stuff up from the pharmacy first though.” Reggie, Luke and Alex’s attention was all on Ray when he announced who Trevor’s sole contact was. What happened to his parents and why was Ray the only person he trusted?

* * *

“Shit Trev,” Julie said resting her head against the cell wall, “I dragged you into this.” Trevor turned his head and gave Julie a lazy grin, “Nah I’d stay two weeks in a pit to see you beat the shit out of that asshole again.” Julie buried her face in her bare arms and let out a groan as Trevor let out a hearty chuckle. Julie’s stomach stung with a dull familiar pain, “Oh fuck I’m bleeding” she said out loud. “Yeah no shit Jelly-bean, you took a punch to the mouth,” Trevor said. Julie rolled her eyes and shook her head as a female officer passed by. “Excuse me, ma’am?” Julie asked, “do you have a pad I could borrow?” Trevor exclaimed in realisation as the woman shook her head, “I can inform your emergency contact to bring some if you wish?” Julie nodded as Trevor glanced at Julie’s outfit and then shrugged off his thick flannel, draping it over her bare shoulders. 

The simple gesture reminded Julie of Luke, and how he had done the same when they went to get ice-cream. Julie frowned, Trevor was like an older brother to her and yet, Reggie was her older brother. Both important to her, but none above being held accountable. Julie turned to face Trevor, a question in her eyes.

“I had no choice, Jules,” Trevor said with a sigh, “mom and dad left three months before and the house was about to get repossessed. I only had 4 dollars in my account. Caleb Covington offered to pay off the mortgage and loan me money so that Carrie and I could eat-” Tears welled up in both their eyes, “-I stole from my brother to provide for my sister. I tried to justify it to myself, ‘ _ oh I’ll credit Luke as the songwriter’ _ . But nothing can make it right.”

Julie leaned over and hugged Trevor tight. He let out a slight yelp in confusion before gripping her with fervour, “I thought Carrie told you about all this?” Trevor said confused as they pulled apart. Julie froze as the realisation hit her, he didn’t know anything that happened this past year. “Trevor, Carrie and I are no longer friends. After Mami died, we kinda just grew apart and now basically bicker when we are together in a room.” Trevor reached for Julie’s hand, completely silent, nobody had told him of Rose’s passing. “What else have I missed? Except you becoming the frontwoman to a band consisting of my old band and you dating Luke Patterson? How did this even happen?”

Julie choked on air, “I’m not dating Luke! Julie and The Phantoms started after Reggie made a plan with the boys to help me get back into the Music program and the band was born!” Trevor smiled, “Reggie was always the most open-hearted one of us all after Alex.” Julie smiled at the mention of the two, “-Papi and Lilian are getting married next month, that’s how I met Reggie.” Trevor shook his head in shock, “damn I would have never seen that couple coming.”

An officer walked up to the cell, key in hand. He unlocked the door and gestured to the pair with a grunt, “A Ray Molina has paid for your bail. All charges have been dropped by the guy you attacked. Congrats you mini-murder wannabes, you’re free to go.” Julie shrugged out of Trevor’s flannel and handed it to him before walking down the hall, to where a small crowd was formed. “JULIE!” they all exclaimed as Reggie, Carlos, Luke and Alex engulfed her in a fierce hug. Trevor nodded his head in Ray’s direction, thanking him before leaving the police station, sadness creeping into his heart.


End file.
